the Druid
by kaztsar
Summary: Ranma is choosen to be the gaurdian of the earth-- even if it\'s from the Senshi? updated.. chapter 3... i think i updated one and two too... but i'm not sure...
1. the Druid Chapter 1

Ranma the Druid  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own rights to Ranma nor sailor moon. I hope you were aware of that before.  
  
  
Ranma had had a long, tiring day. All he wanted was to lie down and pass out on the couch. It was a Friday, nothing too special except that Akane was spending the night over at a friend's house, Nabiki was at college, Kasumi was in Kyoto visiting an old friend of hers from school. Soun and Genma were forced into a training trip with Happosai. Shampoo, Moose, Ukyo, and Cologne were all at their respective restaurants, Fridays being their busiest day of the week. Kodashi was in France for some reason; he still couldn't figure that one out. Ryoga was here earlier but he could be in Albuquerque by now. Maybe Borneo. So he actually had the house and time to himself. Perhaps it was special night after all. Ryoga even learned a new move that put him in a run for his money earlier; an hour-long fight sure can take a lot out of you.  
  
So Ranma had the whole house to himself, but he was too exhausted to do anything about it. Not that he would have known what to do if he did. Daisiku (?? i forgot his name...) suggested that he put on some music and dance around in his underwear. He sure was glad he didn't grow up in civilized society if that's the best they can come up with. He was at the moment of drifting off to sleep when his eyes suddenly went wide open.  
  
Something is happening.  
  
Everything was a little too bright, even with the mist. How did the mist get in the house? Akane was probably going to blame him. He tried to get up to see what in the name of the 5 hoary hordes of heck was going on when he realized he couldn't move. Very suspect indeed. Yup, something is defiantly happening. Ranma just wished he knew what it was, and who to beat up for it.   
  
Two men, with long bushy beards and what seemed to be grayish cloaks, though gray would not be the right word for it, just the closest thing to describing it. In a certain light, it would portray a different color during movement, but it would then blend back into a shade of gray. The two men were standing over him and each grab him by the wrists to pull him up. He had no choice but to comply, and they levitated, up through the ceiling, through Akane's closet. Hmmm... Ranma didn't know she had a black patent leather bustier. He wondered briefly what she used it for. Maybe it was used for protection during some match she had before he got there. After all, he had some pretty unusual challenges and he was only there for 2 years.   
  
He flew. Not by his own power but he flew none the less. He enjoyed flying, as long it wasn't because of Akane. Stupid tomboy. He flashed briefly on the bustier and a slight blush came to his colorless cheeks.  
  
Before he knew it the figures brought him to a clearing from some forest. There was a small but deep thicket of trees in the center of the forest where the two figures brought him.   
  
There were many people in the same gray cloaks surrounding a stone table. Ranma thought this was probably the weirdest dream he ever had when he notices that two more cloaked figures ushered in a little twelve-year-old girl. Ranma was starting to get nervous but he found that he still couldn't move no matter how hard he strained.  
  
The young girl seemed to be in a trance as the attending men in cloaks disrobed her and placed her on a stone slab of a table. She lay peacefully on the stone table. Her peace was then extended to forever when on older figure slit her throat and allowed the blood to spill onto the ground from the cold stone table. As the blood was allowed to drip from the table, another cloaked figure brought a silver chalice before it and allowed it to fill with the young girl's blood.   
  
Ranma was now being physically restrained by the other two figures, though there was no need for it because he still couldn't move. The figure with the chalice approached him slowly and forced the girl's blood down his throat. All of a sudden he had his motor functions returned to him and threw the two restraining him off him and to the ground beneath their feet. He grabbed the one with the chalice still in his hands by his throat and lifted him off the ground. Then the stench reached his nose distracting himself from his current position. He looked closely at the figure and what was human once, was now a decaying carcass with maggot's wiggling in and out of its once nose and mouth.   
  
The thing spoke. It was an empty hollow voice, which seemed to scratch your ear as it talked.  
  
"We know you don't like what you have just witnessed. But it was a Necessary. There are outside forces invading the earth, if continued will prove quite perilous and bring about an ultimate destruction. Perhaps I phrase this too callously, oh- humans will still exist, but it is an existence that Mother Earth tried to protect her children from in the beginning. What once was shall come again. You, my troubled troubling friend, have been chosen to safeguard against such action. It is because of your nature, that you were chosen. You are wild, but not. You are male, but are not. You are civilized, but not. You are all and nothing. You are the Druid."  
  
The figure disintegrated, leaving nothing but his cloak and dust in the hands of Ranma. He looked around. He saw a figure; with a wave of his hand he brought the mist that shrouded his view. He turned his head and saw an old gray-haired woman in the same cloak. She made an upward motion with her hand and fire appeared before her. He turned to find a young boy, perhaps 7, in a cloak. The youth just nodded at him and animals from the forest appeared by his side. He turned around to find another figure, which gestured with both hands and trees and vines grew beneath his feet.  
  
He turned around once more completing the circle. There was one last person, a woman in her thirties. The hood covered her face but red hair was unmistakable. She walked towards him slowly while removing the cloak from her head. It was his mother, Nodoka. She had a tear in her eye as she approached him and kissed him on his left cheek.   
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Akane returned from the slumber party to see an unconscious Ranma lying on the ground by the couch. "Baka" she muttered, "probably stayed up watching some perverted movie or something and too lazy to get to bed." What else was a girl to do in a similar position but fill a bucket full of water and splash it over her would be fiancé face. She started to worry, though when he refused to wake up. Akane reached for the Ranma's forehead and felt it hot. Akane didn't know what to do but panicking was probably bad. She carried Ranma to his room and called the clinic.   
  
Since Dr. Tofu mysteriously disappeared, doctors from surrounding areas would volunteer at the clinic. The phone rang and Dr. Mizuna was there to answer the call. "Hello, Nerima Clinic, what seems to be the problem? What? A high fever? Yes. I see. I see. A 102(F) temperature? Yes. I see. Well, just keep him in bed and give him plenty of fluids, juice is good. If the temperature continues to rise, you could put him in a cool bath. Though only if it gets too high, if you do it now it might make things worse. No, I said if it gets too high, then you put him in the cool bath. I'd say about 105. Yes, you put him in the bath then you call me immediately. Ok, I hope he gets better. Goodbye Akane." Dr. Mizuna hangs up the phone. "What a dense girl," she says while shaking her head.   
  
Akane quickly hung up the phone. Ranma was sick so she had to act fast. The first thing she did was fill up the tub with some cold water and poured a bucket of ice in it. "Please get well, Ranma." Akane said to herself.  
  
  
  
  
Sunday, despite Akane's administrations, Ranma is recovering. At the moment he or rather she is laying in bed all covered in blankets and eating a bowl of homemade ice-cream that Kasumi made just for Ranma. It was blueberry.   
  
Outside the Tendo home, a figure carrying a cloth wrapped katana was approaching the gate.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Oh, hello Soatome-san! How are you doing today?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"I am doing fine, I just came by to visit Ranma." Replied Nodoka.  
  
Kasumi got nervous, if Soatome-san were to learn about Ranma's curse, then he'd have to commit seppuku. And she has grown rather fond of Ranma and didn't want to see him. . . go.   
  
"Oh, please come in, Saotome-san"  
  
"Call me Nodoka, Kasumi-chan!"  
  
"Oh, please come in Nodoka-san!"  
  
  
Genma and Soun were playing shogi outside in the back yard. Playing being a stretch of the definition, but playing nonetheless. Then Kasumi walks in.  
  
"Saotome-san is here!" Nodoka quietly shook her head.  
  
SPLASH  
  
"Genma," shrieked Nodoka, in the way all mothers know how, "I have come to talk to my son and I have no time for childish play with your curse. I SHALL SEE HIM THIS INSTANCE!" Nodoka demanded.  
  
Genma got as sweaty as a panda could get. But reluctantly led her to Ranma's room were she was blissfully gobbling away at Kasumi's home made ice cream, that is, until she saw her mother at the door with the wrapped Katana in hand. "Genma, leave us be for the moment." And Genma did.  
  
"Ranma, there is something we need to talk about." Ranma had the look of death in her eye, but a man has to do what a man has to do (even when he is currently a cute girl wearing bunny pajamas). Ranma tried to reconcile that she might have to commit seppuku any second. "But first, I have a present for you." Nodoka slowly unwraps her Katana and holds it out in front of her. Ranma clenches his eyes. "Happy 18th birthday, Ranma!"  
  
Ranma blinks. "Birthday? Today is my birthday?"   
  
"No, actually, it was Friday. But I was, somewhat busy at the moment."  
  
Ranma gets a cold look in his eyes. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid it wasn't"  
  
"Why did the little girl have to die?"   
  
"It wasn't my choice, Ranma. She had to die for billions to live. I wish I knew how to explain it to you, but I can't."  
  
Ranma looked coolly at his mother. "What happened? How did I get there? Why? WHY!" the last why was shouted at Nodoka.  
  
"Ok, let me explain. And please, do not interrupt me until my story is finished." Ranma only nods in agreement. "Ranma, I am a 20th generation Druid, you being a 21th generation druid here in Japan. A long time ago, you're great great grandfather 20 generations ahead of you traveled from Erie to Japan along with other Druids. I'm not entirely sure how, but somehow, the lines remained strong, and each line has flourished here in Japan. There was an apocalyptic prophecy many centuries ago by someone known as Thomas the Rhymer, a very famous prophet, poet, as well as a notorious womanizer (he was very manly.) He spoke of invading spirits from across time and space. He spoke of a champion. Ranma, he was speaking of you! The marriage to Genma was arranged while I was still very young, 14 to be precise." A small smile came to Nodoka's face. "The day you were born was the happiest day of all my life. I looked into your bright blue eyes of innocence, and I got scared. Why, why were you chosen? You were my baby! So I tricked Genma into taking you on an extended training trip. If there's one thing I have to give about your father, he sure knew how to run and get lost! And with you with him, I was sure you'd be safe. Unfortunately, destiny has a way to make itself happen. You try to prevent destiny, you end up being the cause of it to happen. I swear, I didn't know about the Neko-ken or the curse." Nodoka deflated slightly, "They turned out to be the reason why you were chosen in the first place. They needed someone who was in touch with nature, you lived in the wilderness for most of you're life. They needed someone apart of society, which you are now of. They needed someone who was part masculine, and part feminine. The curse gives you that. And the neko-ken keeps you in touch with the animal nature."  
  
Nodoka suddenly starts crying and hugs Ranma around his waist. "It's all my fault! I tried to protect you and I ended up giving them exactly what the needed. You are more of a man then your father could ever be, but all I wanted was my baby boy. If only you were manly this never would have happened!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you see... if you weren't a virgin, then the power would have been passed onto someone else."  
  
"Power?"  
  
"Yes, power, when you drank the blood from the chalice, it endowed you with certain powers, do you remember what you saw? Each of the abilities you witnessed before you?  
  
"Ummm, let's see, one guy made mist, another guy did something with fire, and.. ummm..."  
  
"Yes, those. They are your powers now. Each high-priest or priestess possessed one of those powers, now they are yours."  
  
"There is one more thing."  
  
"What is that mom?"  
  
"You won't be allowed to die until your mission here is finished. No matter how long it takes, no matter where it takes you, you will be compelled to fulfill your mission, and do whatever it takes. Even if it means to kill."  
  
Ranma's face got paper white. "No, it won't make you kill any little girls. The ceremony is over. Now you must protect, not only earth but also it's inhabitants. There are strange forces brewing, my son. Strange forces that intend to make Earth it's own."  
  
"What sort of forces, mother?"  
  
Nodoka sighs, "I'm not sure. But we leave tomorrow morning to teach you how to use your powers. You may go pack now. I shall announce to the rest of your fiancées and friends that we shall leave."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
As Ranma left the dojo, Nodoka hoped that the minor spell she used to calm him down worked, because she knew how excitable he could be.  
  
As Ranma when to his room to pack, Raman's intuition told him that his mother tried to spell cast on him. But he knew she was worried. The only reason he didn't blow up was because if felt too right. At first, he thought it might have been feverish fantasy. However, ever since Friday, everything looked different to him. Nature was a marvel, colors were crisper. Before, he always had an appreciation for it, but now, he can see a subtle balance. There is no evil in nature. Good and Evil are man made notions. He also felt the power pulsating from nature, beckoning to be heard. It made a silent scream that only he could hear, but he didn't know how to listen. Ranma continued to pack wondering how to keep the fiancée force from following.   
  
  
Nodoka marveled about Kasumi's influence. She managed to gather all of his fiancées, as well as Moose, Cologne, and even Ryoga in within 5 minutes. Then again, anything that concerned her son is likely to happen within 5 minutes.   
  
"Everybody, I have an announcement to make!" The low roar that happened to be her son's many fiancées and rivals who spent the time arguing and bickering promptly shut up. "I called you here for two reasons, one, to celebrate my son's 18 th birthday."  
  
"Is Airen's birthday?"  
  
"Wow! I didn't know Ranchan's birthday is today?"  
  
"It's that hentai's birthday and he didn't bother on telling me?" Damn! I had this really good present planned, why didn't he tell me? "That BAKA!"  
  
"So, son-in-law is 18, now he's old enough to marry my Shampoo."  
  
"Ranma, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MARRY SHAMPOO ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Ranma, HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS ME! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"It's Ranma's birthday?" Everybody looked at a confused Genma.  
  
"No husband, it was Friday, we're just going to celebrate it today.  
  
There was a look of relief on Ryouga. After all, it just wouldn't do to have the same birthday as his most hated frie... er, rival/enemy of all women.  
  
"It... it was on Friday?"  
  
"Yes husband, it surprised our son just as much as it surprised you!" She said in a tired way.  
  
Just then Ranma came downstairs with his backpack in tow. Ukyo and Shampoo immediately launched on him with a double glomp, a too too secret Amazon technique for the last 278 years, though, they did it mainly on instinct, so Cologne didn't get too worked up on an outsider knowing it. She remembered with pride recalling her and Lo Xian helped develop it together, then she blushed remembering the results of the incident and that the result was Shampoo's great grandmother, as well as Moose's great grandfather. This was the real reason that she didn't approve of them being together, they were cousins. She made a mental note to write to Lo Xian later, she missed her and wanted to update her on her great great grand son's development. On technical skills, he was very good. But his social skills needed work. Maybe she could get Lo Xian to come and visit, she thought evilly. A grin appeared on her face. Lo Xian can be such a prankster.  
  
After things calmed down from the "marry me, die Ranma" debate things went pretty civil. As civil as things could get when you put some of the world's most powerful martial artist in the same room together who all had strong feelings one way or the other for a certain birthday boy.   
  
Most unexpectantly, but not full, Kasumi brought out a cake that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANMA AND RYOGA." Everybody congratulated the pair. Though Ryoga felt a little sad that Akari wasn't here. Just then, Kasumi whispered in his ear "She's on her way!" Ryoga looked at her questioningly, she just smiled.   
  
Then Akane noticed something no one else did. "Ranma, why do you have your bag packed?"  
  
Nodoka interrupted, "That was the other thing I wanted to tell you, Ranma and I are leaving on a training trip tomorrow so he can be manly!" Nodoka smiled, and she left everybody wondering what she meant.  
  
"Well, if it's a training trip to show son-in-law how to be manly, then he should take Shampoo!"  
  
"Ranchan, mind if I come along"  
  
"ENEMY OF ALL WOMEN! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"I am NOT going on a training trip with that hentai."  
  
"Hello, am I interrupting something?" Everybody stopped and stared at Akari, but only for a brief moment.  
  
Before they could get back at being violent, Nodoka interrupted. "Who said anything about any of you coming along? We shall be traveling alone."  
  
"Son in law is honor bound to marry Shampoo." Said Cologne.  
  
"Elder Cologne of the Amazon, might I have a word with you in private?"  
  
Cologne worried a bit about being referred to by her title. But she was determined to make Ranma her son-in-law, "Very well, shall we use the dojo?"  
Cologne looked at Kasumi, after all, nobody referred to Soun on anything anymore. Not since the passing of his wife.   
  
"Oh, be my guest" replied Kasumi cheerfully, while her father and Genma were getting drunk while playing shogi.   
  
  
  
  
As soon as they were in the dojo, Cologne spoke up on behalf of her tribe, "According to Amazon Law, he has to marry Shampoo."  
  
"Ranma doesn't have to do anything that he doesn't want to do, least of all he doesn't have to marry Shampoo. If he were to choose her, however, he would certainly have my blessing. She is such a lovely child. Though, the potions and the drugs have not endeared her to me." Replied Nodoka.  
  
"One way or the other, son-in-law will be part of the Tribe."  
  
"Do not force the issue, Elder Cologne, you will not be happy."  
  
"Though, the mother's blessing is very good, it is not required."  
  
Nodoka said nothing. She simply undid part of her Kimono. Cologne looked admirably at Nodoka's bosom, until she noticed an ancient rune tattoo on her top left breast. The color in Cologne's face paled. "That's..."  
  
"Yes, yes it is. The Amazons and we have had our alliance for centuries. If you force a member of the tribe without his or her consent, we might be forced to break that treaty." Nodoka covered herself up, and walked out. Nothing more need to be said. Cologne stayed where she was to contemplated this matter. This was not good, but there might be something salvageable from this piece of information. Now there was a reason to bring Lo Xian here, which only cheered her up a little.  
  
  
  
It was a rare occasion. Despite the odds Ranma, was actually having fun on his own birthday. The girls seemed to make a truce for the night and they all got to dance with him, though he was happy to dance with Akane. He didn't really mind dancing with the others, but it seemed that everybody was getting along too well. It got really weird when all the girls teamed up, splashed him with cold water and made her dance with both Ryouga and Moose. At least they only did it once, but having to face combined fiancée fury was something Ryouga didn't want to do. Kasumi thought it was cute. A smile crept on her face knowing that Nabiki couldn't sell any pictures of this. It got really awkward when Akari arrived just when Ranma was dancing with Ryouga though. Thankfully, the fiancées three decided to own up that they were the masterminds behind the idea. Though, throughout the rest of the night, Akari seemed overly protective of her Ryo-kun. After a little sake, Ukyo and Shampoo began flirting with him just because he looked so kawaii blushing. At first Akari was mad at the two, but then after they explained, she joined right it. She even mentioned something about a birthmark on his left butt cheek. Ryoga tried to get lost after that, but for some reason, he kept on ending up in the living room.   
  
They all passed out lying on the floor of the Tendo Dojo. When the party moved to the dojo, no one can rightly say. But when they woke up, both Ranma and his mother were gone.  
  
  
  
Three days later.  
  
  
  
Ranma and his mother have been traveling on foot for the last three days, Nodoka in her travel kimono, and Ranma with his pack with the Katana strapped to the side. Nodoka said that he should carry it, but Ranma said that he was better without weapons. They traveled into a town to get supplies for camping, but they decided to get a hotel for the night before heading out.  
  
At the moment, Ranma was Ranma-chan due to old lady with ladle. She found away to escape all of her fiancées, yet the ladle ladies find her every time. This had to mean something but Ranma-chan couldn't figure out what it was. They were in a twin room for the night.  
  
"Ranma, I know it's been hard on you for the past two years, but do you mind wearing this?" Nodoka took out a white silk teddy, though quite modest, Ranma couldn't help but wonder what Akane would look like in it. "After all, you still have to get use to your female form, and it'd be nice to have a daughter for a few days. PLEASE?" Ranma didn't know Nodoka knew his doe-eyed routine. Ranma just sighs. He was just starting to get use to his curse, but he still didn't want to change if he didn't have to. It wasn't that it felt uncomfortable, in fact there was a myriad of sensations that seemed quite enjoyful. It just didn't feel like him though. The perspective was all off, it felt like he was looking through someone else's eyes. It just may be.  
  
"GREAT! We can go shopping in the morning and then we can go out for a nice lunch. There was also a show the inn keeper was telling me about that seemed really nice!" Nodoka kept on talking. This was a different side of her mother that she never saw before. Then she remembered something. Her mother was married at 14, she was 18. That means that her mother was only 32. She was still rather young, and all those years apart must have been hard for her. She saw her mother thirst for her attention. Well, if she wanted it, damnit, she can have it. So, they might stay an extra day, what could go wrong?  
  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
  
  
  
How can things go so wrong? Shopping wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. But Nodoka was treating her more like a friend then a daughter. Perhaps she was new at this too. Do mothers and daughter really spend so much time trying on clothes? She really didn't know. It got really awkward when some of the shoe clerks were trying to flirt with them. She could have sworn that he was looking up her skirt. She swore to her mother that she'd behave so the guy got to live an extra day.   
  
Lunch had to be annoying though. Theu just wanted a quiet lunch to just sit around and talk, and perhaps consume mass quantities of food, well, that's what Ranma wanted anyway. When they got there, the place was full, so they had to wait at the bar. These two drunkards came over, thinking the two of them were sisters, and figured it'd be cool if they got to score with sisters or something. They were trying to ignore them, but they just wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally they got to sit down, but who should sit next to them? Those two drunks!   
  
Ranma turned to her mother, "Can't I just beat the crap out of them?"  
  
Nodoka thought about it for a moment. "Let me just talk to the manager and let's see what I can do."  
  
Nodoka went to the manager of the restaurant, "Excuse me sir. There seems to be a couple of very rude people who are bothering my daughter and me. If these are the type of patrons that I should expect from this establishment, then perhaps me and my daughter might have to fine another place to eat."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," the manager brought her in close, "since you are not from around here, I might as well give you this warning. Those are the local yakuza. If we do anything out in the open, then they are going to burn down my restaurant. I've been slaving for the last 23 years of my life to have my very own place. So please, don't do anything to them. There's this nice French place down the street, the owner if a friend of mine, just give him this note and your dinner will be on me for all the trouble you and your lovely daughter have been through."  
  
Pathetic little worm. "Thank you very much. My daughter and I greatly appreciate it." Knowing Ranma's appetite, you'd probably be better off with the yakuza.  
  
Nodoka walks back to the table as if she were the Queen of the World. "Ranko, sweetie. Although this place is nice, the menu isn't" short pause "quite what I expected." She said it formally and a little cold. Not being rude but it was obvious that she was applying that the restaurant isn't quite up to her standards. "Come daughter, I heard about this nice place down the street. I'll let you eat whatever you like." To Ranma, it was permission to eat a whole lot of food. To the rest of the patrons, it implied that Nodoka had a lot of money, and didn't mind using it. "Come daughter, let us leave this. . . quaint little café."  
  
As soon as they left the restaurant, Ranma asked, "Why couldn't I just beat up those people."  
  
"Ranma, for one thing, that was a nice restaurant. We would have caused a lot of damage. Plus, those were Yakuza back there. If we did anything, they would have taken it out on the owner of the place once we left. And lastly, the owner said he'd pay for our meal at the next restaurant."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"You know they're following us, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Do I get to beat the crap out of them now?"  
  
"Wait until we turn into this next ally."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
  
After Ranma put the drunken Yakuza in traction, they went to the next restaurant. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"How come there are no prices next to the food?  
  
"Oh honey, don't worry about the price, just order whatever your heart desires!" 85,000 Yen worth of food later and another 10,000 Yen for tip, they left the nice little French Restaurant. Ranma left with a full belly, and Nodoka left with a smirk.  
  
During the show, Ranma and Nodoka wore matching Kimonos. They met up with a couple more Yakuza and beat the crap out of them during intermission. Ranma did it with her usual flair, and Nodoka did it more subtly using mainly aikido. One guy charged Nodoka, she simply caught his right wrist, snapped it in two, and with the same motion, flipped him on the refreshment stand. They never got to see the end of the show because they were asked to leave. It wasn't that good of a show anyway.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, they resumed their journey, and went deep into a forest not far from the last town. Much of the journey was pretty uneventful. For about a week, they practiced with bokkens in the morning, and then they walked around. Nodoka taught him about plants and animals. About potions and poisons and healing herbs. After lunch they would break camp and move on.   
  
One day, they went up to a large clearing, with a ring of trees in the center. "This... this is the place, isn't it mother?"  
  
"No, this is a different place. There are many places like this. You see, the rings of trees are where the faeries make their homes. It is also a portal to another world. Come, I have someone you have to meet.  
  
When they reached the outside of the ring, the met a dark skinned woman wearing a sari. She said with a pleasant tone, "Hello, young warrior. I am Izanami. You and your mother, please, sit down. I have a story I want to tell.  
  
"A hundred thousand years ago, Man was still in its infancy, the Moon goddess made a pact with her brother and sister planets to form an alliance. Granting the Moon princess power over all other planets, creating the Golden Age of the Luna. And there was peace throughout the system. That was all well and good for the rest my brothers and sisters, though, I was young. I did not care to follow into the pact. I liked my freedom and the freedom of my people, so instead, I formed a loose alliance with my brothers and sisters to remain in peace, though the Earth was never part of the kingdom. Over the next fifty thousand years, the Moon Kingdom excelled in magic and science, and the kingdom grew great over the knowledge of its citizens. Though the earth was slow in learning. It too developed it's own magic and technology. But unlike the other inhabitants, the inhabitants of Earth could choose it's own destiny. They were truly people of the land. And I couldn't be prouder of them because they got there on their own power." Ranma smiled at this. "They were my children after all, and I didn't care for them to be thrust into the politics of the Moon Kingdom. I'm not saying that the Moon Kingdom was good or bad. But I liked seeing my people grow into their own.   
  
"The Kingdom grew powerful indeed. But powerful kingdoms have a lot to lose if they were invaded. So my brothers and sisters appointed their own protectors. They choose females, which I did not agree, for in choosing only females, they ignored the full nature of their people. But since I wasn't part of the kingdom, I didn't have any voice in the outcome. They became known as the Warriors who Sail the Cosmic Winds To Protect The Queen. Later they were known as the Sailor Senshi. And they were beautiful and kind and refined, and they kept peace throughout the kingdom.   
  
"However, what they did was create a cosmic imbalance in our system. By focusing on everything that is good and pure, they disrupted the balance. For how can there be good with out evil? How can you have order without chaos?   
By rooting out all evil, they created a vacuum by which an even greater evil was to form. For the whole universe favors a balance. So in destroying all the evil in their realm, they made an even greater evil in it's place.   
  
"A great war broke out that lasted a hundred years. The war devastated the rest of the solar system, though the Earth was barely scarred.   
  
"Eventually, the Earth on it's own reached a power that could rival the moon it's self. Queen Serenity decided to combine the power of the Earth and the Moon by arranging a marriage between her daughter and the Prince of Earth. I did not go against the marriage because it was the choice of my people.   
  
"The Earth was then brought into the great war. Many of it's inhabitants were peaceful creatures, or creatures that abhorred the purity the Moon Kingdom had to offer, so I made a haven for those who wanted their freedom, and they named their Kingdom Sidheim, and it became a refuge for more of Earth's unique creatures. Though some of them did decide to stay, and the greater portion of them was wiped out, some still survive to this day.   
  
"It seems that I created this haven not too soon, for the climax of the battle has just been reached, and in order to stop the evil that infested the system the Queen of the Moon used the last of her power to wipe out this evil. Though the repercussion devastated the rest of the system. My brothers and sisters were weak from the war, for whenever there is great strife on our planets, it is we who are weakened. The energy surge from Queen Serenity put my brothers and sisters to a slumber. Not to be awakened until their respective avatars returned to them. All except for Pluto, who took the brunt of the assault. He shall be asleep until all of us together unite our power to awaken him. He is quite near death already; the only thing that keeps him alive at all is that his avatar visits him constantly. Though he cannot speak with her anymore.   
  
"Now, it seems as if the souls of the Moon Kingdom want to make the same mistakes twice. They did not listen the first time and are already plotting on resurrecting their kingdom here on Earth. This I will not allow. I will not allow them to ravage me like they did the rest of my brothers and sisters. I feel my brothers Mars and Saturn are the strongest of them at this point. They might have the strength for reason if for only a few days." Izanami smiled, "But you don't have to worry about that right now. Now is the time for your training in Sidheim!"  
  
"I have one question though." Replied Ranma, "Why did you have to murder the little girl?"  
  
Izanami responded in a sweet but robust laughter, "She was not a girl, but the personification of power I presented to you. That was power made flesh, as you drank her blood, her power became yours.   
  
Ranma and Nodoka both looked at her stupefied. Though, Nodoka was certainly glad that it wasn't a real girl, she still wish that she was told before.  
  
Izanami drew a circle of salt on the ground, "Ranma, enter the circle, there will be someone waiting for you on the other side."  
  
Ranma looked apprehensive, then looked at his mother then back at Izanami.  
"Ummm, well, you see, it's been a long time since I spent much time with my mother. After the 10-year training trip and then spending over 2 years in the Tendo household, well, I was thinking... I was hoping...  
  
"Ranma, you are mumbling"  
  
"I was hoping my mother could come with me."  
  
Izanami smiled. "Of course she can come. Now, both of you step in the circle.  
  
As they both stepped in the circle, there was a flash of light. They got transported to another circle surrounded by trees. Very similar to where they were before, but instead of Izanami, they were met by a man in a white cloak. As he took off the cloak, his skin looked like that of stone, though his hair looked soft and white.   
  
"Hello Ranma, I am Zelgadis. And I will be your tutor to train you in the ways of the magic arts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Gates of time, Sailor Pluto felt a disturbance. "Perhaps it's time for Artemis to awaken Venus?" She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed yourselves.   
  
Author's notes updated:  
  
Yes-I know, it's been awhile, my sincere apologies, but I wasn't sure about my choices of deities. After all, all the other planets are named after Roman Gods, wouldn't it make sence to use Gaia instead of Izanami?  
  
The debate is still going on in my head, if you're gonna C&C, give me your opinion.  
  
C&C to Kazblah945@aol.com  
  
NEXT: Ranma gets training with Zelgadis.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
In Japanese Shinto-mythology, a primordial goddess and personification of the Earth and darkness. Izanami ("the female who invites") is the wife and sister of Izanagi. Together they created Onogoro, the first island of the Japanese archipelago. She died giving birth to the fire god Kagutsuchi and since then she rules over the underworld.   
She is also queen of the dead in Shinto belief. 


	2. the Druid Chapter 2

made a few changes.   
The Druid   
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Ranma, Sailor Moon, or the Slayers. Nor do I own any rights to Grimus, the privilege belongs to someone else.   
  
  
  
  
Ranma and his mother stepped in the circle; there was a flash of light. They got transported to another circle surrounded by trees. Very similar to where they were before, but instead of Izanami, they were met by a man in a white cloak. As he took off the cloak, his skin looked like that of stone, though his hair looked soft white snow.   
  
"Hello Ranma, I am Zelgadis. And I will be your tutor to train you in the ways of mystic arts."   
  
Zelgadis looked to the older woman next to his charge. "L-lina? I saw you die!"   
Just then, it started to rain. Zelgadis looked at his new student as he transformed into a she. Zelgadis promptly fainted.   
  
"Well, that never happened before, commented Ranma-chan.   
  
Ranma-chan and Nodoka quickly revived Zelgadis. "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone I lost a long time ago." Apologized Zelgadis. Nodoka watched the pained expression on his face. "I was only expecting one person."   
  
"No, Zelgadis. I'm sorry. I'm not this Lina person that you know. I am Nodoka, I am Ranma's mother."   
  
Zelgadis looked back and forth between mother and newly changed daughter. "The resemblance is uncanny. Nodoka, you look just like Lina the last time I saw her. Ranma, you look like Lina the first time I met her. Though, your eyes are different, and your chest is bigger." Zelgadis just shook his head. "Come, we got a short journey to make to get you settled." Nodoka and Ranma-chan both noticed Zelgadis' expression, telling them a story of loss and loneliness. But explanations were nonforthcoming, so they didn't try push at any rate, for now in the least.   
  
The three traveled for the greater part of the day. Not much being said after their initial meeting. Soon it grew dark and they decided to break for camp. Ranma left to go hunt for some food while Nodoka and Zelgadis waited at the campsite.   
  
"Zelgadis-san?" said Nodoka.   
  
"Yes Nodoka?"   
  
"Who is this Lina?"   
  
"If you don't mind Nodoka, I'd rather not talk about it."   
  
"Well, actually, I do mind. It seems that you have something bottled up inside of you for too long a time. It might help if you talk about it."   
  
There was pregnant silence before Zelgadis spoke, "There was this girl by the name of Lina Inverse. We met as enemies, but soon we developed a bond. More then comrades, really, we had many an adventure. More then once we saved this world from utter annihilation. Whenever things got at their worst, we all could depend on Lina to see us through the day. But it was that last time, that last time where everything came to boil, literally. See, there was this other girl that we traveled around with," this was the most Zelgadis ever said in a long time, but for some reason he couldn't stop. It had been inside of him for way too long.   
  
"Her name was Amelia. When she was young, she was quite clumsy but her heart was always pure. But when she grew up, she became powerful and graceful, and her heart purer still. Amelia was the princess of a powerful kingdom, but she always found the time to help her people, and her people loved her for it. But one day, a powerful evil corrupted her. We never figured out how, but we think it was during one of her customary touring parties, where she traveled around talking with her subject. She knew these excursions were unsafe, but it went against her nature to do otherwise. We think a dark priest of the Mueltz order gave her the Amulet of Tork. It's an amulet where the Greater Overdaemon Lor Xu'tai was imprisoned. The amulet corrupted her.   
  
"Where she was once good and pure, she became cruel and sadistic. She killed her own father one night and crowned herself Queen of Saillune. By the time we got there, it was too late for her. Although, Lina wouldn't admit it, she was quite fond of her. Amelia also had a sister, Nagha of the White Serpent. She was a bit crazy and the two never really got along, but deep down, Nagha did love her sister. We all faced her off together with Lina's husband, Gourry Gabriev. We tried to break her of the spell, but she was just too powerful for us, and we retreated to the outskirts of the kingdom, but we did face her again. The night before the battle, Lina came into my room. She said that if anything happened to her and her husband, Gourry, she wanted me to take care of her son, who was at the moment with her sister. She also confided with me something else. She was also pregnant with her second child. But she didn't want me to say anything. It was almost as if she knew what the outcome was going to be. I think she just told me so at least someone could tell the story. She told me of dreams she had the night before. She feared that she and her husband would not survive the confrontation.   
  
"The battle was waged once again, it took all of our combined magic, as a focus into the most devastating spell our world has ever known, the Tera-Slave. It was a force of power that has never before been seen. When I woke up, all I could see for miles was just gone. No forest, no buildings, no towns or even hills. The province of Saillune was completely desolate. As for the rest of my companions, they were just gone. No bodies to even bury." Zelgadis was now openly weeping as he was talking, Nodoka was his captive audience. "I don't know how I survived. By all rights, I should have joined my friends in the afterlife, but I lived on. I didn't feel as if I had any right to live with all my friends' dead. I wandered for days. There was nothing to eat, nothing to drink. I finally passed out; hoping that death would take me to my friends. Instead, I woke up to find myself in the Kataart mountain range." Zelgadis' face grew dark, "in the home of the last person I thought would help me."   
  
Before Zelgadis could elaborate, Ranma entered camp with some fish and a dead fox in hand. "Well, it's not much, but this should be enough for dinner." Ranma looked at his mother with her arm around Zelgadis. She didn't even remember when she put her arms around him to comfort him. Ranma looked at Nodoka questionly. Nodoka gave the "not now, I'll tell you later" look and Ranma went about mixing some herbs he had gathered to put on the fish for dinner. He already decided to jerky the fox so they would have something to eat as they traveled. As the fish were cooking, he dug a hole to begin smoking the fox meat.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
It was late at night, when an old withery woman approached the Nekohan. The door creaked as she opened it and she went inside. She looked around the restaurant to find the person whom she was looking for, sitting at a small table sipping some tea.   
  
"I've been expecting you, elder Lo Xian."   
  
"It was expected that you would be, elder Ko Lon." Lo Xian slowly approached her fellow elder. They met with a kiss, two old leathery lips fell upon each other as saliva drooled down their wrinkled chins.   
  
"It's nice to see you again, Lo Xian, I'm afraid I got bad news to report."   
  
"Oh, and what is this bad news, and how is my grandson Mousse doing?"   
  
"I'm afraid that Mousse is just as obsessed in Shampoo as he ever was, though his skills are improving quite a bit. He's too blind on his obsession to notice though. However, Shampoo's mission seems to be a failure. It turns out that Ranma belongs to the Pythion Sect."   
  
"A druid? Most interesting indeed, we haven't heard anything from them in ages. This complicates matters quite a bit. The agreement between the Pythion Sect does negate the Kiss of Marriage, but it doesn't mean that Ranma and Shampoo can't marry out of love?"   
  
"But Ranma doesn't love Shampoo, every plan I had to bring them together just seems to draw them apart more. Ranma isn't even around at the moment, he's off on a training trip with his mother."   
  
"I suppose that Shampoo isn't taking it very well."   
  
"No, she's been moping around for the last couple of days. Mousse, to his credit isn't acting in his usual manner, and is taken to comforting her ailments. But I think it's time that we tell them."   
  
"Tell them?"   
  
"Yes, they are old enough, they've been old enough for a while. We can't let our own pride get in the way of them knowing their true relationship to each other."   
Lo Xian nods in agreement, as Ko Lon goes to summon her two wards.   
Mousse and Shampoo came down from their rooms into the restaurant section of the Nekohan.   
  
"GRANDMOTHER!" shouts out Mousse as he gives her a big hug.   
  
"Greetings, elder Lo Xian," greets Shampoo as she bows to the elder. Her eyes are all red and puffy as if she's been crying a lot. She hasn't taken the news of losing her husband to be too well.   
  
"Shampoo, Mousse, as you both know, because of an ancient treaty, Ranma is no longer to be engaged to Shampoo," started Lo Xian. "Because of the ancient treaty, your honor shall remain intact. Though, there is something both of you should know."   
  
Shampoo and Mousse leaned in a little closer. "Many years ago, a great warrior entered the village. Both Cologne and me were guarding the outpost to the village when he approached. Both of us seeing the opportunity to strengthen our bloodline, we both challenged him and lost. As per custom, the first Amazon to give him ceremonial glomp would get to be his wife. As it turned out, we both gave it to him at the same time, making up the Amazon Double Glomp, the first, but now forbidden Amazon technique. That night, we all shared the same bed as the warrior. By him, we both had child, Shampoo, your great grandmother, and Mousse, your great-grandfather." There was a gasp by both the young Amazons.   
  
"But that is not where the story ends. That very night, while both Ko Lon and I were in bed, the great warrior left our bed-chambers." Lo Xian and Ko Lon shared a glance, "and while we were sleepily enjoying each other's embrace, he went out into the village and stole many an Amazon treasure, not to mention many an Amazon's panties."   
  
Shampoo and Mousse felt a little dizzy and nauseous, not only were they related, but if what they suspected was true...   
  
"He he, what a haul what haul!" Happosai said as he barged into the Nekohan with a large bag full of women's undergarments. A grin appeared on his face. "Well Lo Xian, it's nice to see you again! I'd like to stick around and chat about the old days, or perhaps relive some old experiences." Happosai winked his eyebrows up and down, "but I'm afraid I got a mob after me," he said as he ran out the back door. Just then a hoard of angry women of all ages, shapes, and sizes ran through the Nekohan after the dreaded Happosai.   
  
Shampoo looked at the two elders in a state of shock. There was an awkward pause between the four of them before Ko Lon broke it by saying, "No! Not him, it was another perverted master!" With that, Shampoo and Mouse fainted. Just the thought of another Happossai out there was enough to make anyone pass out.  
  
But before Moouse could faint fully, Lo Xian grabbed him, "Not yet, boy, there's another surprise for you."  
  
With that, all color drained out of Mousse's face, "No."  
  
Old withery lips curled into a grin, "yes."  
  
Just then another Amazon crashed through a wall in the Nekohan, and promptly glomped onto Mousse.  
  
Mousse stuttered, "Ta-ta-ta... TAMPON!" and then fainted-  
  
Ko Lon shook her head, she had to remind Tiem Pon that you don't crash through walls of other Amazon's restaurants.  
  
-----  
  
Night fell over Ucchan's Restaurant, Ukyo and Konastu were busily cleaning up the kitchen when Ukyo heard the chime for the door dingle.  
  
"Sorry! I'm afraid we're closed for the ni-SHAMPOO!"  
  
"Shampoo know closed, Shampoo came to talk," she said as she held up a bottle of sake as a peace offering. Ukyo narrowed her eyes, "what is this about? And why me?"  
  
"Is about ex-arien, and why you, because you better then kitchen destroyer or stupid Mousse. Kiss of marriage called off because of stupid loophole." Ukyo saw the hurt in Shampoo's eyes as well as a desperate loneliness.   
  
"I'll tell you what shuga, I'll open late tomorrow and we can have a nice long chat tonight. Hell, let's just have a good old-fashioned slumber party! However, that's not gonna last for too long!" Said Ukyo pointing to the bottle of sake. "Konastu, would you mind finishing cleaning up here and then bring a couple of more bottles of sake up before you join us?"  
  
Konastu blinked, "Lady Ukyo, do you think that's a good idea? After all, I am not really a girl and I think this situation..  
  
"This situation calls for Shampoo not being alone tonight," Ukyo turns to Shampoo, "you don't really mind if Konastu joins us tonight? I know it's supposed to be like a girl's night or something, but who knows more about being a girl then Konastu? Besides, I hate to admit it, but I've never really been to a slumber party myself, and I'm at a loss of what to do."  
  
Shampoo was less then more surprised at the development of the situation, she paused for a moment to think it over, "Shampoo no mind if sissy boy come over slumber part, Shampoo never go to slumber party either. It usually boy thing in Amazon Village."  
  
Ukyo scowled, "You know, I don't care much you calling me Spatula Girl, or Akane Kitchen Destroyer or Pervert Girl, or even Uncute Fiancée, but please, Konastu has a name, and I do not appreciate it you calling him sissy boy!"  
  
Both Konastu and Shampoo were taken back by Ukyo's over protectiveness of her employee, ninja, and friend. But Shampoo just smiled, "Ok, Shampoo no mind if Konastu come over slumber party."  
  
"But Lady Ukyo, I still don't think"  
  
Ukyo turned back to Konastu, "You know, shuga, maybe that's your problem. Anyway what Shampoo needs tonight are friends, please Konastu?"  
  
Konastu sighed, on one hand, he'd do anything for his Lady Ukyo, even kill if the situation ever arises. But there was this awkwardness of the situation that he just couldn't fathom. "As you wish, Lady Ukyo."  
  
Ukyo smacked him over the head, "At least for tonight, just call me Ukyo, ok, Shuga?"  
  
Ukyo led Shampoo up to her room, "We can change into some nightclothes when Konastu is finished, besides, I don't really have anything to wear to a slumber party myself. This should be quite an interesting night for the both of us."  
  
"Shampoo agree, Shampoo always wondered what boys do during slumber party. Shampoo and friends use to sneak over to peak when young," Shampoo said as her face turned slightly red and led out a giggle. "Once saw boys practice kissing on each other through window!" Shampoo said in a conspiring whisper.   
  
A grin went over Ukyo's face, "Oh really, did you see anything else?"  
  
Shampoo pouted, "No, got caught by Village guard, got sent home to mama and papa. Mama was mad but papa asks if Shampoo enjoyed what she saw and mama promptly whacked him on the head. Mama grounded Shampoo for two weeks, no martial arts practice and no patrol."  
  
"So, was it worth it?"  
  
Shampoo grinned evilly, "It worth it!" The two girls broke out in a fit of laughter as Ukyo opened the door to her room. They went to a small floor table where they sat on a few pillows around it. Ukyo opened up the bottle and took a swig of it before passing it to Shampoo.  
  
"So, what brings you here of all places, Shampoo?"   
  
Shampoo takes a drink as well and replies, "Like Shampoo say, kiss of marriage null, ex-arien's part of something that Shampoo no understand. Shampoo no longer honor bound to stay in Japan, but Shampoo no thinks she ready to go yet. Shampoo just get taste of world outside village, and no think see enough yet."  
  
"So you're going to have to go back to China soon now that the kiss of marriage is void?"  
  
"Shampoo no know, no decision yet. Shampoo hope not, Shampoo hope to see Ranma again." Shampoo smiles and blushes.  
  
"So, Shampoo, when did you actually fall in love with Ranma," asked Ukyo.  
  
A sheepish grin came over Shampoo's face, "Shampoo have little little confession to make, Shampoo no love Ranma. Marry yes, but love no sure." Shampoo swoons,   
"Ranma no like any man in Amazon Village, boys follow Shampoo like puppies, but scurry and hide when I turn back to look, others just boring. Shampoo like excitement," she says with a smile that's genuine.  
  
"Well, I gots'ta admit! Being around Ran-chan's never a dull moment!"  
  
"Yes, and look too too cute naked!" Shampoo says slyly.  
  
"YOU SAW RANCHAN NAKED?"  
  
"Shampoo sneak into bath when Shampoo come back to Japan. Also Nabiki sell photos."  
  
Shampoo then takes a stack of photos where Ranma (male, I hope I didn't need to clarify this) is in various states of undress.  
  
Ukyo looked indignant, "How come she never sold me any?" Shampoo just shrugs as she takes another swig.  
  
"Ranma defiantly preferable to any Amazon male, but Shampoo no know love," sighs Shampoo. "In ancient Amazon lore, it speaks of love being like magic. It force that drives two people crashing towards each other, it is irresistible and insatiable. Shampoo feel force that bring to Ranma, but Ranma no feel force to bring to Shampoo. Shampoo want force to go both way. Shampoo confused now though, Shampoo always thought she marry Ranma, Shampoo no mind. Now Shampoo no know future."  
  
Ukyo takes another sip, "Join the club, honey. My whole life I have been hunting down just one person. My life was singular with one purpose and one purpose only. The hunt consumed my life, it's objective focused my entire being. Then in one moment my whole life crumbled into the very raging sea I use to practice against. With just two words from my very prey's lips I fell apart, 'you're cute' he says. Suddenly my whole purpose to living crumbles, with a single thoughtless phrase. My whole being powders to dust to be swept up and reformed. I must have him, I had to have him. I used honor a lot but in my head, I thought, honor be damned, no matter how I must get him, I had to get him! He called me his cute fiancée, finally I had an identity I could accept, I didn't have to be a boy any longer, because I was now the 'cute fiancée'." Ukyo starts guzzling down the sake now, "But I could never figure out how to make him mine. Every time I moved closer, he'd pull away. Whenever I didn't do anything, he'd stroll on in and act as if we were the best of friends! I don't want to be friends, damnit! I want to be your wife and lover!" Ukyo shouts out to an invisible person while clutching the raised bottle in her hand, she takes a melancholy sip and speaks quietly now, "I rejected whom I was for so long, I didn't know how to be me anymore."   
  
Shampoo takes the bottle from Ukyo, "Shampoo no think you blame self, Ranma is mystery, he no behave like anyone else. Shampoo think you can have any man you desire," she finishes the sentence with a little drink.   
  
Somehow, the two now found themselves leaning back against the white panel wall of Ukyo's bedroom. "So, what is to become of us now shuga?"  
  
Shampoo shakes her head, "Shampoo no know, is mystery."  
  
Just then Konastu walks in with two more bottle of sake, "I finished cleaning up, I hope you don't mind if I take a shower before joining you two?"  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo were broken out of their stupor, "That's a great idea! We'll all have a shower before we change into something to sleep in, do you have anything for us to sleep in?"  
  
"Well, I got some nice nighties, some baby dolls, I got a couple of these really cute spaghetti strap chemise that cuts just about the belly with matching silk shorts ..."  
  
As Konastu keeps on rambling about his nightwear wardrobe, Ukyo shares a conspiring eye with Shampoo. "Ok, it's settled, TO THE FURO," yells out Ukyo and Shampoo as the both grabbed either side of Konastu's elbows and dragging him to the bathroom.  
  
"WAIT! I'm really a guy! It just isn't proper Lady Ukyo!"  
  
"I asked you not to call me LADY UKYO," she says as she starts tearing off his clothes and forces him down on the stool as Shampoo starts sudding him up. This never happened whenever Lady Ukyo drank before! He's had dreams like this before, which he fully enjoyed, but cold reality sobered him up even though he didn't get a chance to drink yet.   
  
A little while later...  
  
Ukyo, Shampoo, and Konastu were relaxing in the furo, passing a bottle of sake to each other. Konastu was at first embarrassed (not to mention bare assed) at the exposure, but now he was a little disappointed that all they were doing was taking a bath, just like when he would bath with his sisters. A soggy Konastu was sitting quietly while Ukyo and Shampoo were just talking about things. It seemed to him that they both had things to say, but nary an outlet to say them to before. A pressure release valve was released and talk seemed to be steaming it's way out. Konastu shifted from boredom, to wide-eyed fascination, to utter shock as Shampoo and Ukyo hopped from one conversation to another, sometimes not even stopping to takes breathes before the leap.   
  
"So, now Ranma out of bound, who next on list?" asked Shampoo.  
  
"What about Mousse?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"Shampoo been running from him for long time. Besides, he has too too small penis!"  
  
"You don't say!" giggled Ukyo.  
  
"Actually Mousse has a pretty big penis." Both girls turn to Konastu. "We both go to the public baths together, it's not as if we try to hide from each other." After that comment, the conversation digressed to comparing penis sizes.  
  
"Well, Ryoga isn't really that big, but he has a lot of, girth." Konastu felt guilty, sure he abandoned his masculinity, but he felt as if he was breaking some unwritten rule among men. "Tsusaba is really small, he's got a 5 year's old dick." But at the same time, the stares the girls broke him as if he were a twig. "... and Kuno seems to have a 24-hour erection. That probably explains why no blood ever gets to his head. Even in the public baths, it's just there, floating around..." Konastu didn't mean to talk as much as he did, really, but for once he just felt accepted, felt loved. He never had this at home, and when he first got here no one really bothered to ask him how was his day. "The biggest dick I've seen so far probably goes to Hiroshi, that guy is just hung like a..." Besides, how would they ever know that he was talking about them?  
  
Hiroshi sneezed. He hoped he wasn't coming down with a cold.  
  
After the bath, they all walked down the hallways in single file wearing bathrobes and towels over their heads. They first stopped at Konastu's room to get something decent to wear, though decency was the last thing going through the two girls minds.  
  
"Shampoo like!" She says as she holds up a white satin and black lace chemise. She turns around and drops the towel and bathrobe to the floor and wiggles into the chemise.  
  
Ukyo settled on a turquoise set of silken shorts with a half-sleeve button collar shirt and Konastu puts on an indigo babydoll.   
  
---  
  
  
Ukyo wakes up with a pounding in her head; she promises herself that she's never going to drink ever again, and this time she really means it. Then she realizes it is the door. Ukyo stirred from where she passed out on the floor in-between Shampoo and Konastu and starts to feel this stirring in her stomach.  
  
Ukyo immediately races to the bathroom just in time to vomit into the toilet bowl. It keeps coming and coming with no end in sight and that damn banging is still at the door and Ukyo can taste acidic bile dripping out of her nose.   
  
She just stopped vomiting, but she is sitting on the floor next to the toilet just incase it wasn't the last she heard from last night. She opened her eyes to see a withery old figure standing on a cane by the door to the room. Ukyo immediately turns over so her vomit goes in the bowl. Cologne merely frowns.  
When Ukyo was finished the second time, Cologne says, "I just wanted to thank you for being with Shampoo last night. She was in a miserable state and she needed someone to talk to."  
  
Ukyo mutely nods to Cologne as she scoops up Shampoo and heads over to the Nekohan.  
  
---  
  
It had been six months since Ranma and Nodoka came to live in Zelgadis' home. And Ranma has been a most apt pupil. He already had the basics of Earth, Fire, Spirit, and Wind spells down. But Ranma seemed to excel on the water spells. He even figured out how to cure the Jusenkyo curse. Though, by this time he grew accustomed to it, and even figured out the advantage of keeping it. It saved his neck countless times before. It was more then that though. The curse was apart of him now. To get rid of it meant that he'd kill a part of himself that he was only starting to appreciate. All the months gone, though, he missed Akane terribly. He dreamt of her at night, the scent of her hair, the rare times that she actually smiled at him, all the times he saved her. He knew now that he really did love her, the uncute fiancée. It's kinda funny, you don't really appreciate someone until they're gone. But Ranma had every intention of going back to her. His mother, on the other hand, he never really learned to appreciate until he found her again.   
  
"Dare Brando" cried Zelgadis. The ground underneath Ranma suddenly erupted, and Ranma was blasted into a large boulder. "Damnit, Ranma, you have to pay attention to the fight at hand! You can't be caught daydreaming during a fight or you might end up dead!"   
  
Ranma grinned, "Oh yeah? Visfarank!" Ranma's hands began to glow with magic,   
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amagurikan!" Ranma's hands blurred with chi and augmented with magic delivering the spell that Amelia first made up into a deadly combination. Zelgadis was unable to defend himself from Ranma's superior fighting ability and was knocked back.   
  
Zelgadis smirked, "That was good, but it still doesn't excuse you for your earlier lapse! For the rest of the day, I want you to meditate to clear your mind of all distractions!"   
  
Ranma just groaned, but complied with what his sensei's ordered.   
  
  
----  
  
  
Akane sighed. This was supposed to have been one of the happiest days of her life. But Ranma's been gone for 2 months already and he missed her graduation. The Baka was probably trying to prove himself manly for his mother by chasing a bunch of girls.   
  
"Akane!" Nabiki approached her younger sister after the graduation ceremony and gave her a hug. "Congratulations on graduation! Here, I got a gift for you, come with me to the dojo!" The two sister ran merrily to the family dojo, Akane opened up the training hall to find a Kawasaki motorcycle in the middle of the dojo. Akane turned dumbfounded to her older sister, who was smirking at her while holding up a set of keys to the bike. "What can I say? Business has been good for me. It's time I've been good to my family. This is also an apology for the way I treated you in high school. It's not the best bike on the market, but it's a pretty good bike to start up on."  
  
Akane didn't know what to say, so she just grabbed her older sister in a bear hug and haphazardly dragged her around like she was a rag doll. "A-a-akane, I can't breathe!" whimpered out Nabiki. Akane eeped and dropped her sister to the floor.   
  
"Anyway," continued Nabiki as she dusted herself off, "I heard you got accepted to Juuban University, congrats, sis. I hear they have a good liberal arts department. So, have you figured out what you're going to be majoring in?"   
  
"Ummm, yeah, I'm going to major in acting with a minor in Phys. Ed. I already got my room assignment too! My new roommate is named Michiru Kaioh. We talked earlier on the phone to get to know each other. She's a music major, but she also is interested in Literature so we might have a couple of classes together this first semester.   
  
Nabiki grinned; it wasn't her usual, "I know something that you don't know that will eventually cost you a pretty little yen" grin. It was an honest and playful grin, "Hey Akane, what do you say we take this baby out for a spin?"   
Akane returned her grin, "Ok, sis, but I get to drive!"   
  
  
---  
  
  
"Ranma." Said Zelgadis, "you have been here for a year and a day already, you have already proven yourself to be a very gifted sorcerer. How ever, there is only so much I can teach you. You have to go out in the world. Think of it as, an extended training trip. During that time, I want you to devise some spells on your own. I also know your fondness for those chi attacks that you do. They are quite impressive, though I think you should be able to refine them to a degree where you can combine your magic with your chi. So far, you've been using your magic and your chi together, but separately. I am unsure if there is a way to combine them together. If there is a way, though, I'm, sure you'll find it."   
  
"But what about my mother?"   
  
"Well, she commented the other night about how her magic training has been lax for so long. I asked her if she wanted me to retrain her and she accepted. You don't have to worry about your mother. Even if I wasn't around, the skill with that sword of hers is almost frightening!"   
  
Ranma nodded. He remembered all the times he had to hide from his mother because of his baka oyaji. He later learned that his mother knew all along, something about a mother always knowing her child, even if there was a curse on him. She just played along because she knew that he felt uncomfortable with that little seppuku contract hanging over his head. Besides, sometimes it was just so funny to watch.   
  
---  
  
  
"Hello, Michiru, I'm Akane Tendo, it's nice to finally meet you!" Akane greeted her new roommate. "Need any help moving your stuff in?" Akane was already moved in. She even had a stuffed piglet doll. Whatever happened to P-chan anyway?   
"It's nice to meet you as well, Akane Tendo," smiled Michiru. "And any help you might give would be a greatly appreciated," puffed Michiru as she carried some bags.   
  
  
---   
  
  
Ranma-chan set out on her own for the first time. She felt it was safer setting out in her female form, considering her curse still attracted a large amount of water. A whole spectrum of emotion ranged through Ranma-chan's head. She felt anxious, nervous, and a little scared too. But the overriding emotion was excitement! She was finally going out on her own. She hasn't really been out of Zelgadis's home, which consisted of a large house surrounded by a large stonewall. He kept to himself on the most part, the only time Ranma went out was to get supplies from a nearby town called Lemoire. Which is a city in the middle of the country of Raltegue. Yes, she had a whole new world to explore.   
  
"Damn, I wished I learned Mousse's hidden weapon technique when I had the chance," mused Ranma-chan. She still had the same pack she carried with her all over Japan and China, though it was old, it was still in good condition, as long as she didn't pack any heavy weights in it. She carried some rations with her as well as clothes for both forms. She also carried some money with her, Zelgadis explained that about 50 years ago, all the kingdoms in the Northern Sub-continent agreed on a standard money currency, something having to do with inflation. Ranma didn't really care about that stuff, but she had a whole bag full of it. It'd last her a good 3 months of city living. Though, on the road, it could last her up to 9.   
  
"Where to go where to go?" Ranma-chan murmured to herself. She didn't have a clue. She decided to take a cue from her father. Close her eyes, spin around in a circle for a bit, and point to a direction. Wasn't too scientific, but she didn't have any other means to go by.   
  
Ranma-chan frowned. She pointed to the same direction where she started. So she tried again. "North it is!" she smiled. Zelgadis never did tell her what Saillune was like after the Tera-Slave. She might as well go to check for herself. Ranma-chan hopped it wasn't too far.   
  
~~~   
  
"You were so funny in class today, Akane. Just staring blankly at Micheru's face." Remarked Sakura.   
  
"Akane likes Micheru, yea?" Added in Risuke.   
  
Akane blushed slightly, "Don't, don't be silly."   
  
"Yeah, but you have to admit that Michiru is pretty ideal, for a man or a   
woman." Replied Risuke.   
  
"It's as if we don't even have any chance with her here," teased Misato.   
  
"I don't feel that way, really," said Akane, but not as loud as she would have a few months ago.   
  
"Well, let's just say that Akane really does have a chance," added Sakura.   
  
"I don't like her, besides, I already have a fiancé!" Said Akane, with a little bit of anger.   
  
"Relax Akane, besides, we were only teasing you." Said Misato as Akane's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.   
  
"Hey Akane, have you decided what clubs you wanted to join?" Sakura asked trying to change the uncomfortable conversation.   
  
"Well, I think I want to join the theater club and karate club, of course. But I also think I wanna join the school's racing club as well!"   
  
"Oh really? I was planning on joining the racing club too," added Misato.   
Risuke suddenly got a little nervous, "You, in the racing club?"   
  
"Yes, me in the racing club. What? You don't think I can do it?" answered Misato.   
  
"Oh, it's not that you can't do it. I just fear for the safety of all the other drivers in the club."   
  
"You don't think I'm a good driver?"   
  
"Oh, I think you are a very good driver, as long as there are no pedestrians or any other driver there that you might accidentally hit!"   
  
As the two continued to argue, Sakura looked to Akane, "isn't it time to get to get to our next class?"   
  
Akane looked at her watch, "yeah, but what should we do about those two?"   
  
"Never mind them, they go like this all the time, besides, I don't want to be late!" So Akane and Sakura left the two still in heated discussion.   
  
  
---  
  
  
Ranma-chan was walking down a road. She looked around, miles and miles of cornstalks. Must be farm country. Ranma lazily grabbed a cornhusk and started ripping off the husk, and munching on the corn lazily. "Gee, this sure is much better then sparring with Zelgadis, or even mom," grumbled Ranma-chan. Though Nodoka wasn't as good as Ranma, she still managed to surprise him once in a while. Hmm, she sure could use a fight with Ryoga right about now.   
  
"How goes your travelings, my dear wanderer?"  
  
Ranma-chan turned around to see a cloaked figure on the fence. He wasn't there before, Ranma was sure of it. He also wasn't getting much of an aura off of him. Magic or otherwise, whoever he was, he was really gifted at hiding it, she'd give him that. "You know, you look very familiar." Said the stranger as he tapped his temple. "Oh well, I don't suppose you could use the company on your way to Saillune?"   
  
"How'd you know I was going to go to Saillune," asked Ranma-chan as she narrowed her eyes, trying to look menacing.   
  
"How did I know you're going to Saillune? Hmm, how did I know you were going to Saillune?" The stranger tapped his chin as if he was in deep thought, "That, is a secret."   
  
  
Ranma-chan growled, "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
Who am I?" asked the stranger with a smile. And music started singing out in the woods  
  
  
"Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Reduced many a Ryozuko's life to waste."  
  
Ranma looked around and saw a troll on a drum kit  
  
"And I was 'round when Lina Inverse  
Had her moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Ruby-Eye  
Washed his hands and sealed her fate  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
  
Ranma looked around and saw another troll on guitar, it's name was Keith.   
  
"But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
  
"I stuck around Saillune  
When I saw it was a time for a change   
Watched a once great and powerful empire  
Turn into a ball of dust and grain.  
  
Horns blared out of nowhere, Ranma turned towards the noise to see an Orc horn section, with another Orc on an upright bass.  
  
"I played a few pranks  
Held a general's rank  
When human wars raged  
And the bodies stank  
  
"Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah  
  
Ranma was positive that none of these creatures where here earlier. Yet here they were.  
  
"I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made  
I shouted out,  
"Who killed Heroes of Old?"  
When after all  
It was you and me  
  
"Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for the troubadours  
That got them burned on the steak  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game  
  
"Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners' saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me the Trickster Priest  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
  
Realization of the stranger's identity hit Ranma like a bowl of Akane's teriyaki.  
  
"So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah  
  
"Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down  
  
More monster came out of nowhere, this time it was a pack of werewolves with microphones singing backup.  
  
"Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah  
What's me name  
Tell me, baby, what's my name  
Tell me, sweetie, what's my name  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah"  
  
"Xellos." Zelgadis warned Ranma about him.  
  
"In the flesh!" Said Xellos, as if it was something to be proud of.   
  
"I'm going to pound you," exclaimed Ranma-chan!   
  
Xellos just laughed in her face. "My young druid, why would you want to pound on me?"   
  
"Because you're evil!"   
  
Xellos looked almost hurt by the comment. "Why, I'm not evil, I'm just merely misunderstood, my dear boy. After all, I am merely an artist in my craft, some people just happen to resent me for it! You of all people should understand about being misunderstood!"   
  
"But I didn't do nothing I was ever accused of!"   
  
"Doesn't matter, there's a stigma branded on the likes of us. People seek us out because of something lacking in them. The only exceptions I've ever had were perhaps Lina and Zelgadis. Athough, Lina was easily manipulated through her greed, there was something special about her that I always liked."   
  
"What do you know about Lina?"   
  
"What do I know about Lina Inverse? What do you know about Lina Inverse for that matter? Besides, I'm not here to talk about Lina Inverse. I'm here to talk about you!"   
  
Ranma-chan just smirked, "You'd never get the chance!"   
  
"Ranma, you're confidence is something that is quite attractive to me, but let's be serious here. Right now, you simply aren't strong enough, I'm ten thousand times as powerful as I was when Lina Inverse was around, and you're not as powerful as her yet. You don't have any light sword or any other artifacts to focus your power through, and besides, as a druid, you shouldn't attack me unless I am disrupting the balance between good and evil. Which I am not, besides, I got something that would probably help out your friend, Zelgadis!"   
  
"What about Zelgadis?"   
  
"Well, as you know, Zelgadis isn't human anymore. He's part golem, part chimera, and part demon. Throughout most of his life, he's been seeking a cure for this curse. And, my friend, I know where that cure is!"   
  
"How do I know you're telling me the truth," asked Ranma?   
  
"Ranma, my boy, have I ever lied to you?"   
  
"Not that I know of, but we only just met."   
  
"You hurt me through your accusations! Besides, I don't lie. I may not tell you everything, or an altered version of it, I might even embellish things at time, but I don't lie."   
  
Ranma-chan seethed, she didn't like being so close to someone of his nature.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
Xellos just smiled, "The Claire Bible, I know where it is!"   
  
That stopped Ranma-chan. She knew of what it was, it was suppose to be some book that contained everything that ever was and ever will be. "Then why don't you just get it yourself?"   
  
"Because, Ranma, I have no need of it!"   
  
"What do you mean you have no need of it?"  
  
"What do you think I mean? Of what purpose would I want it? It takes all the fun out of causing mayhem.  
  
"Where is it?"   
  
"I must warn you, the trip is quite dangerous, and trouble looms everywhere!"   
  
"Heh, I eat trouble for breakfast, and danger is my middle name!"   
  
"Oh? I thought it was Ko? But that's beside the point. The Claire Bible is just beyond the Desert of Destruction to the south, in the capital of the Goblin King. Go to Solaria, there will be a caravan there that will take you to Dorr, the southern-most city of Elmekia. It'll go through Saillune so you'll even get a chance to see the once powerful kingdom. I'll also suggest you find some companions, it's not easy wandering through the desert alone."   
  
Ranma looked southward. He turned back to Xellos but he was gone. Well, on to Solaria, and Ranma-chan headed north again.   
  
  
----   
  
  
Akane and Michiru stumbled into their dorm room late once evening. To say that they were inebriated would be like saying that an earthquake is a slight adjustment of the earth's plates. They were just returning from a frat party where they partnered up in a game of beer pong. They may have won 15 games in a row, but the victory came at a heavy price as Akane raced to pray to the porcelain god. Michiru was right behind her, rubbing between Akane's shoulders and the small of her back trying to comfort her sick friend.   
  
Akane dry heaved for a few minutes before she sat on the floor with her back leaning against the bathtub. She could still feel her stomach cramping.   
  
"Are you ok, Akane?"   
  
"I'm feeling surprisingly good."   
  
"That usually happens after you puke up all the alcohol!"   
  
"What about you? Do you feel any urges to purge yourself of that vile brew?"   
  
"I'm doing ok at the moment, but you sure are a mess!"   
  
"Yeah, maybe I should shower before I go to sleep."   
  
"Do you know what? I feel pretty scummy myself, mind if I join you?"   
  
Akane turned red, but it was probably from the alcohol, "I don't know."   
  
"Oh, come on Akane, it isn't that much different from the bath houses, and besides, in case one of us falls, the other will be there to pick her up!"   
  
Akane couldn't argue with that logic, "Ok!" And they both started undressing and they entered the shower when the water got warm.   
  
"Akane, do you mind washing my back for me," asked Michiru as she turned her back away from Akane. She then stroked her hair over her left shoulder revealing her naked back to Akane.   
  
"Sure," replied Akane, as took the soap and started rubbing her roommate's back with it. She felt the gravity of her friend pulling her closer and closer as she rubbed up and down Michiru's back. She tried to stop herself but all she could think about were the delicate curves of her back or the smoothness of Michiru's small but tight shoulders.   
  
"Thank you," replied Michiru as she suddenly turned around. There was a slight grin on her face as she broke the spell she put on Akane. There was less then an inch apart when Michiru asked, "Do you want me to do your back as well?" She asked coyly as she lightly caressed Akane's hip.   
  
It didn't look like Akane was going to reply anytime soon so Michiru turned her around and started massaging the soap into her back. "Do you know what, Akane?"   
  
"Wha-what is it," stammered Akane.   
  
"I've been having dreams about you, have you been having dreams about me too?"   
  
"No," answered Akane as she tried to pull away. She was unsuccessful and she   
answered again, "Yes," she said quietly, but Michiru heard it. She was now rubbing Akane's lower back, while rubbing up against her backside.   
  
"We... we were in a big castle together, you were"   
  
"I was your queen and you were my king." finished Michiru.   
  
"Yes! Yes, how did you know?"   
  
Michiru whispered into her other ear, "I've been having the same dreams, Akane.   
I think it's a sign."   
  
"What kind of sign, Michiru?"   
  
Michiru's hands darted around her waist and hugged Akane tightly. "I think they mean that we were meant to be together," answered Michiru.   
  
"But, what about Ranma, I've always known, I mean I've always thought we'd be together."   
  
"But didn't you say that Ranma always treats you badly? He never eats your cooking and he never spars with you. He likes to hang around all these other girls and he's always calling you names. He's a jerk Akane, you've always said it yourself. Besides, how long are you suppose to wait for him? He's probably out having the time of his life while you are here sad and alone." Her right hand was slowly moving up the left side of Akane's ribs. "Anyway, I've seen you staring at me in class," she purred. "I know you think about me, do you think about Ranma? Do you love Ranma? Do you even know what love is? After all, this Ranma was your first boyfriend, right?"   
  
"Yes!" answered Akane, trying hard not to squeal in pleasure as Michiru started massaging her left breast.   
  
"Yes? Yes to which question?" Where Michiru's right hand headed upwards, her left hand slid downwards, just edging to the upper tip of Akane's inner thigh.   
Akane lost all sense of self-control, any will power that she could muster suddenly just crumbled along with all the soap suds and grime down the drain. She tried to resist, but it was a futile gesture as she turned around and kissed Michiru full on the lips.   
  
  
---  
  
  
Ranma was in male form as he entered the small town. The town was called Phoenix because it had risen from the ashes of a great fire, which had completely destroyed the earlier and much larger city called Phoenix. Nobody knew why that city was called Phoenix, but it was a small town now.   
  
He was thinking about getting something to eat when a little girl of about 12 ran into him. "Oh, sorry about that!" He said.   
  
"You should be! You should watch out where you're going!" She said as she kicked him in the shin and ran away.   
  
Emily ran down the street and turned into the alleyway. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath before she pulled the pouch that she just took from her clothes. She opened it up to find that she was quite wealthy, at least for her standards.   
  
"You know? That wasn't very nice." Said a voice behind her. She turned around to find the pigtailed guy she just stole from laying lazily against the alleyway wall. She gasped and tried to run away when she ran right into a wall. Well, she thought it was a wall at first but it turned out to be the very same pigtailed guy.   
  
She greedily grabbed her pouch and said, "You can't have it! I stole it fair and square!"   
  
"Oh, then maybe I should just call the town guards and let them settle this matter?"   
  
Emily's eyes widened in fear, "you wouldn't!"   
  
The guy just smiled, "Don't need to!" He said as he held up his pouch before her very eyes. She looked down at her own hands to find that it was terribly lacking in stolen pouches.   
  
Just then her stomach growled, Ranma sighed. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving! By they way, my name's Ranma, what's yours?"   
  
Emily didn't know what to do, after all, she's never been in a position like this before. But her stomach won the argument. "E-emily."   
  
"Well, Emily, where are your parents? I'm sure they'd like to know what you've been up to?"   
  
"I... I don't have any parents." She said sadly. Ranma could tell that she wasn't lieing.   
  
"Well, Emily, I've had a long day of traveling, so I'm looking forward to getting a nice bite to eat before going to the inn, what do you say?"   
  
"Sure?"   
  
"Well, ok then! I'm new to this town, is there any place good to eat? It's starting to get late, so I'd like to get to the inn before it gets dark."   
Emily worked herself out of her stupor long enough to work out a little plan of her own. She smiled a coy smile and said, "I'll be happy to be your guide, for a small fee of course!"   
  
Ranma returned her smile with a smile of his own, and said, "sure, just lead the way to the food!"   
  
Ranma and Emily entered the Lucky Dragon tavern and inn. After consuming mass quantities of food, Ranma paid the bill. Emily looked at him, "So, where's my fee?"   
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your money. But first, lets go get some sleep." Ranma said as he yawned. "Besides, you wanted to me to hire you as a guide, well, it just so happens I need a guide to Solaria. And since you already offered your services..."   
  
"No! That wasn't part of the agreement! You said if I show you to a place where you can get something good to eat, I'd get some money!"   
  
"That was not the agreement, you said for a small fee, that you'd be my guide. I want you to guide me to Solaria." Ranma leaned close to her, "Besides, you need a bath!"   
  
"I'm not the only one!" snapped back Emily.   
  
"So we're in agreement," said Ranma cheerfully. "Tonight we take a nice long bath before we go to sleep before we head out tomorrow. Just stay here while I go get a room," said Ranma as he went over to the counter to rent a room.   
  
  
---  
  
  
Akane and Michiru are outside Tendo home, it's fall break. Akane walks into the Tendo home to be greeted by...   
  
"AKANE!" screams Soun, who promptly starts crying. "Oh, my baby girl has returned home to me!" He says as he greets her with a big hug.   
  
"Hello, daddy, this is my roomate, Michiru."   
  
"Well, hello there, Michiru. It's nice to finally meet you, Akane's told us so much about you. I hope my Akane isn't getting you in too much in trouble!" Soun says with a playful smile.   
  
"Oh daddy-"   
  
"Oh, if only Ranma was here so you two could get married! Oh happy day!"   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"Yes Akane?"   
  
"Where's Nabiki?"   
  
Soun suddenly got solemn. "Poor dear, she's been in her room ever since she caught Hiro sleeping with one of those sorority sisters of hers. She seems ok though. Perhaps you want to talk with her?"   
  
"Sure daddy. Come on Michiru, I'll show you my room then where you can put your things then we'll go see how Nabiki's doing."   
  
  
  
In Nabiki's room. Nabiki wasn't crying or anything. No, not at all. Nabiki doesn't cry. She is the ice queen of Furnikan High after all. She was just numb. Just like the day her mother died. Not that the situation was even half as bad, but the pain that she was trying to hide from herself was just as deep.   
  
She thought that he was the one. She thought that she found someone that would always be there for her, just like what Ranma was to Akane. It wasn't fair. She sacrificed her very soul for her family's well being. She's done things that have been of a questionable nature, sure. But that was to keep food on the table and the land in their name. Regrets? Sure, she had a few but the ends justify the means, don't they? Where was her reward, where was her Ranma? Why the hell was she thinking of that lughead? She knew why, because she knew, when it came down to it, Ranma Saotome doesn't lose. She lost though, she felt like she lost big time.   
  
"Nabiki?" Her musings were interrupted as her sister Akane walked in.   
  
"Hi Nabiki, how are you holding up?"   
  
"I don't know, Akane. I just don't know. I know I should feel something inside, but there's nothing left. By the way, how did you find out?"   
  
"Kasumi called me up late last night."   
  
Nabiki's eyes widened. "How did Kasumi find out? Isn't she still on her honeymoon with Tofu?" They've been in Okinawa for over a month already. How could Kasumi know something was wrong, and so fast?   
  
"I don't know, she just knew." Nabiki finally notices the young girl with Akane   
  
"Oh, sorry sis, this is my roommate, Michiru."   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Michiru."   
  
"Yeah, sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances," replied Michiru.   
  
Akane suddenly did something Nabiki never expected. Akane grabbed her sister in a big hug. Nabiki was frozen for a few moments, then she lowered her head onto   
Akane's shoulder and she suddenly started crying. Akane patted her older sister on the back. After a few minutes Nabiki stopped crying. Rubbing her tear-stained bloodshot eyes Nabiki said, "Sorry, I don't usually lose it like that, especially in front of a stranger."   
  
"It's ok, Nabiki, it was a long time coming. I can't even remember the last time I saw you cry.   
  
"Yeah, lucky you, you got Ranma. He'll always be there for you, just as soon as he comes back. Remember the letter that Nodoka brought when she served uncle panda the divorce papers?"   
  
Nabiki gave a tearful chuckle. It seemed that Nodoka knew all along of Genma's treatment of her son. Why she waited so long to act on the knowledge was a mystery to her. Maybe it had to do with that Ranma thought that Nodoka would put him to death if she ever found out about the curse? Living with the fear of death coming from one's own mother was something that Nabiki could just not understand! Nodoka came in like a rage, took the Saotome family blade and broke it into right over Genma's head. She said that the Saotome family had no honor to deserve a blade, and Nodoka gave him the papers finalizing the divorce on grounds of child abuse and abandonment. She also mentioned that there are various agencies that would like to talk to Genma when he had the chance. That was the last time any of the Tendo line would see Genma.   
  
Nabiki was sure that the Saotome-Tendo pledge would have been voided, but Ranma was there to save the day again, even though he wasn't really there. He wrote a letter to Akane, from the way he sounded it was as if he had been away for years instead of just 4 months. He finally proclaimed his love for her, even though it was in a letter. But at least it was written down. And he said as soon as he returned he'd like to marry her! She also found out that Ukyo and Shampoo got letters of their own. She wasn't able to find out what Shampoo's letter said, because the old ghoul and her lover kept everything shut in very tightly. But she did get a chance to read Ukyo's.   
  
He said that he did love her, but not the love that a man and a woman share, but that of two siblings. He said he'd do anything he could to help her satisfy her honor without resorting to marriage or death. There was more to it then that, and even she had to admit that it was a nice letter, but she remembered what   
  
Ukyo was like after the letter. Thank goodness for Konastu. He was there for her atleast. They aren't going out or anything like that, but it is obvious that they have grown closer. To her surprise, Shampoo and Ukyo were getting along great now as well. She wasn't sure what happened, but along the line they forged a strong bond to each other.   
  
"Ummmm, Nabiki, I don't think I'm going to marry Ranma."   
  
"What do you mean? Ranma loves you, you love him, what could be the problem?"   
  
"Nabiki, I don't love Ranma. The nerve of him, thinking that I'd marry him at the drop of the hat just because he proposed! How long does he expect me to wait for him anyway?" Akane turned away from her sister's eyes, "besides, I found someone else."   
  
"Who is it?   
  
"I'd rather not say."   
  
"Oh my gosh, it's not Kuno, is it?"   
  
"No, but he somehow still finds the time to bother me. It's not Kuno though. I'd   
just rather not talk about it now, sis."   
  
"Ok, I'll leave it for now. You and me. The Dojo. After breakfast. Understand?"   
Akane mutely nods before her and Michiru left Nabiki's room.   
  
In Akane's room, Akane and Michiru were getting ready for bed. "I thought you were going to tell her about us?"   
  
"I couldn't, not right now. She's been through a lot already, I just didn't want to add stress to her right now."   
  
"You are planning on telling them about me, right Akane?"   
  
"Yes, of course I am! I just want to wait for everything to cool down first, ok?"   
  
Michiru smiled, "Ok!" Michiru then crawled on her hands and knees toward Akane on her bed. "How about a little goodnight kiss."   
  
"Mmmmm, I think that might be a good idea!" Michiru's lips gently touched Akane's as her hand grasped the back of Akane's head so they could kiss deeper as Michiru leaned in on her. Akane fell back on her bed with Michiru on top of her as their legs became intertwined.   
  
"Akane, I just wanted..." Soun eyes became wide as he saw his youngest daughter in a lovelock with her so-called 'roommate' from school. Akane and Michiru suddenly scrambled to fix their clothes.   
  
"Daddy, I just-"   
  
"Don't daddy me, what have you to say for yourself, what about Ranma?"   
  
"But daddy, I-I don't love Ranma, I love Michiru."   
  
"You will marry Ranma, and that is that! It has to do with family honor!"   
  
"But Mrs. Saotome dissolved all of the engagements."   
Soun's demon head rears it's ugly head, "You will marry Ranma or you will leave tonight and never return to the House of Tendo!"   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Good girl, now-"   
  
"I'll pack up and leave tonight."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me, I love Michiru, I don't know what I'd do without her."   
  
Soun fainted from shock. When he woke up, his baby girl was gone. "Gee daddy, you really messed up big this time," said Nabiki.   
  
"MY POOR BABY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Souns water works started full blast. 


	3. the Druid Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Ranma, Sailor Moon, or the Slayers. Nor do I own any rights to Grimus, though I have taken the crossover aspect out of the story, there is still remnants of the book in the story.  
  
The Druid: Chapter 2 Ms. Otis' Regret  
  
Nabiki didn't go to sleep that night, so the possibility of her waking up was lost on the moment. Her eyes were bright pink from crying. Crying? Yes, crying, it started briefly with a hug from Akane; after Akane left Nabiki mutely walked back to her room, laid onto her bed, buried her face in the pillow and cried ever since. Strange thoughts went through her mind. Thoughts of love and lost, honor and betrayal, what will the future behold? Not only has she lost her love but the night prior she lost her sister, and a possible brother-in-law, but what is to come of her father? The lost of his wife broke him utterly, what will this loss do to him?  
  
She didn't want to think about it, but what was to come of her family's style of martial arts? Akane was the heir, her father was useless, was that to die as well?  
  
Nabiki opened up the letter that Ranma wrote to Akane, Akane didn't bother to take it with her.  
  
Dearest Akane,  
  
Long days and nights I have been training, but they've seem like months and years without you. The training I have had to go through is more exhausting then anything I have ever known before. Both mentally and physically I feel spent.  
  
My sensei told me a story of the woman that he loved. He loved her for such a long time, even up to the point where she married another man, who was also a good friend of his. They were all close, but in a single day he lost the woman he loved and the man that he called friend during a battle. He lost everything that day, Akane. He was the only survivor of the battle, and he wish he died with them. That kinda got me to thinking, you know? Sometimes being the best just isn't good enough, without the people you love.  
  
Back to the story on hand. My sensei, Zelgadis is his name, didn't care about living anymore. He wandered around, not eating, not drinking, slowly wasting his life to nothingness before he finally let the darkness take him over. But that is not the end of his story, Akane, not by far! For he woke up in a strange land, a land of fire and ice, the home of someone whom he neither liked, nor respected. His enemy, Akane, nursed him back to life. I don't know the whole story between these two, but I was warned that this person was not someone to be trusted. But there he was, reviving Zelgadis. He said something to Zelgadis that struck him that day that made him live on, 'as long as there is life, there is hope.' So simple, almost too simple, but it was that little phrase that made him live on. Of course he's a miserable son of a bitch to this day, but there's still a little piece of him, a spark of life yet in his eye. He still hopes Akane, and so do I!  
  
Since the day I arrived here, Akane, I thought of nothing else but being by your side. I looked back on the time since my arrival at your dojo and I realized how childish I was, how we were. Since the day I left I started dreaming old dreams with a new soul. Those dreams included you Akane, both of us, side by side. I wasn't saying that I was the best in the dreams, I was saying we were the best. What I'm saying Akane, is, when I get back, would you do the honor of being my wife?  
  
With Love, Always,  
  
Ranma Saotome  
  
She thought her eyes were dry, but there it was, a single tear, her last tear she had to shed rolled down her cheek. She finally ran out of tears. As hard as she tried, her family fell apart. 'Things fall apart, the center cannot hold, mere anarchy is loosened upon the world.'  
  
Better not to think such things now, Nabiki, you got a father to take care of. Nabiki just hoped he wasn't catatonic.  
  
Nabiki left her room and walked down the stairs, holding onto the banister as if for dear life. In reality, it was just so she wouldn't stumble down the stairs. She first checked her father's room, expecting him to be passed out on the floor with empty bottles of saki or whiskey. She peaked in to find his room neat, bed not even slept in. This was not good; Nabiki hated it when people didn't act as they were suppose to. She walked to the kitchen but there was no sign of him either, so she opened up the sliding door to see if he was by the koi pond. No sign of him. Shit, this was worse then she expected it to be. She might have to call the police to help her find him.  
  
She went to turn around to go back into the house when she saw out the corner of her eyes the door to the dojo was opened slightly. Perhaps he went in there to pray to her mother's shrine, yeah that made sense!  
  
She crept off the landing feeling the crisp moist grass on her bare feet. Something just didn't feel right. Not wrong, but not right either. Something just not normal, she knew how it felt because the abnormal seemed to be the normal around here so she had a lot of things to compare it to, if only by a process of elimination. She crossed the yard until she happened upon the dojo. She slid the door open to see the dojo a mess.  
  
Broken boards and bricks littered the floor along with broken and busted weapons. The scent of blood and sweat was in the air, which did nothing to calm her nerves down. There, kneeling in the center of the room, with his back to the door, facing her mother's shrine was her father.  
  
She walked up and stood behind him, he didn't turn to face her, and he kept looking at her mother's shrine. "With all of my heart, I loved her," he said, "There's not a day that passes that I do no think of your mother. She was my life, and I would do anything for her. I failed my family, utterly. She left me alone with 3 children who needed their father, and I was not there for them." Soun turned his head to face his child, "It was Kasumi who raised the family, and it was you that supported us. Of course we were not without our own means, but it was you that made sure the house was there for us to return to. But what happens to the house if there's nobody to return to it?"  
  
"Daddy, what are you saying?"  
  
"What I'm saying Nabiki, is that I'm getting old and I'm getting older. I don't know how many years left on this earth that I have to live. My heir is lost to me now; my legacy is lost to me now. Kasumi is not suited to be my heir; her heart is too kind, too gentle. And you Nabiki, you never really cared much for the art."  
  
Nabiki wanted to debate, but it was true, she never really cared much for the art. "So what is left there for me to do? I must have an heir, Nabiki, so I turn to you. I would like your line to become my heir.  
  
Nabiki's chest was starting to tighten, just what was he asking? After all, he said that she wasn't suited to be his heir. And what about Akane? "What I'm asking, Nabiki, is if you will consent to allow me to train your children, in hopes that one of them would be a suitable heir. But I'll need help, Nabiki. I'm out of shape, all night long I practiced and trained, trying to remember my art, only to find out that I knew nothing about it. I'll need your help to correct many of the mistakes. You may not appreciate all the intricacies of the art, but you have an eye for strategies and weaknesses. What I offer, Nabiki, is a partnership in recreating our art."  
  
Nabiki didn't know what to say, so she said something else, "What about Akane?"  
  
Soun smiled a sad smile, "I failed her because of my closed mindedness, and I failed her because of the closed mindedness that I taught her. Do not worry about Akane, though. She is a bright girl with a good spirit. If anyone can find a way, it is her."  
  
Nabiki could tell that he is holding back his tears, he doesn't even look liked he cried at all last night. A strange switch. "What about school, daddy? What about the career that I am planning?"  
  
"I know this is a tremendous burden I put on you Nabiki, I also know that you hurt. I hurt too, this you know. But we don't have to let it interfere with your studies, in fact, perhaps the two could be incorporated together. After all, the Anything-Goes style was meant to incorporate many ideals and beliefs. This could make it stronger."  
  
"See, the style isn't meant just for fighting, it is a life style as well. Genma and I didn't understand this. Happosai, perhaps at one time, did but somewhere along the way it got perverted, and it perverted him. Or maybe he was the one perverted, but that does not matter now. We have a chance Nabiki, to bring back the purity of our art. I cannot do it alone, I need you daughter."  
  
Nabiki wanted to yell at her father, she wanted scream the art must die. She wanted her mother and sister back. The art brought nothing but bad luck, but the pleading look in her father's eye, she knew she couldn't deny him. "How do we start?" Nabiki sighed.  
  
Soun's face grew into an honest smile; neither happy nor sad, just honest, "The best place to start is always the basics, which you need to review anyway. We'll rebuild the style from the ground up!"  
  
"Hai sensei," Nabiki bowed.  
  
"No, there's no sensei here, it's a partnership. We are equal members."  
  
Emily woke up the next morning miserable. Not only did she not steal the jerk's wallet, but he also caught her and is blackmailing her to go back to Solaria. "Back to Solaria," she sighed. Could she do it? Could she go back to Solaria? Could she go home again? She should probably tell that guy what was in store for them if she returned, but Emily figured that he deserved whatever he got for kidnapping her and stuff. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but she just resented the fact that he's making her go along with him.  
  
'Maybe he's a pervert?' Emily though, naw, somehow that just seemed, wrong. Whatever it was about him, she trusted, and that's exactly why she didn't trust him. He had to have some kind of angle.  
  
Emily rolled out of bed and went to put on her clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. 'Maybe he is a pervert! Damn it, what am I gonna do?" Emily panicked, and looked around for some sort of escape. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it and ran toward the window.  
  
She had it halfway open and already a leg out the window by the time she heard a knock on the door, "Emily, it's me, open up!" yelled out the guy, Ranma was his name.  
  
"Away with you, pervert, I'll have none of you," cried out Emily.  
  
"What do you mean by pervert?"  
  
"You stole my clothes, I know of men like you, always thinking of one thing. A guide you say? If that is what you were looking for you'd come to the wrong place! You should have checked the brothels, they're well stacked with young girls like me, unless it's the violation of one so pure where you get you're jollies! Or maybe you like to force it on someone?"  
  
"I didn't steal your clothes, I had them burned! They were infested, Emily, I got you some new clothes!"  
  
"And why should I believe you? Coming into my room like a thief in the night and taking my clothes without permission, probably looking through my pockets as well!"  
  
"You had nothing in your pockets," yelled Ranma through the door.  
  
"SO, you have been going through my pockets! Is that what you do? Kidnapping young girls just to look through their pockets?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't kidnap you; I hired you as my guide! As for your clothes, I bought you some new ones!"  
  
"And why should I believe a thief like you?"  
  
"Look who's calling who a thief, I caught you with my wallet yesterday!"  
  
"You dropped it! I just happened to pick it up."  
  
"Look, I have your clothes here, do you want them or not?" Ranma said.  
  
"Leave them outside, I'll pick them up when you're gone!  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed, briefly wondering what the hell he got himself into. She was brash, and rude, not to mention insulting. But she reminded Ranma of somebody from his youth. That must be it.  
  
Emily waited until she heard his footsteps walk away. She creaked the door open to see a traveling bag. What the hell was she doing with a traveling bag? They were only going to Solaria, right?  
  
Emily reached for the bag and took it into the room. She unfastened the straps that bind the covering and peeked inside. Inside were traveling clothes, brown leather pants, white and blue blouses, a water bladder, and a traveler's cloak. Not to mention some rations. It wasn't top quality, but it was certainly better then nothing.  
  
This was good. Too good. Now Emily knew something was amiss. Emily quickly dressed in some pants and a blouse, and then opened the door to find Ranma standing in her way.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Emily.  
  
Ranma's stomach growled, "Well, I was hoping for a little breakfast before we went on our way, but if you prefer to leave immediately."  
  
"That's not what I mean, you don't strike me as a person who really needs a guide. What do you want with me?"  
  
Ranma sighed. Just why did he want her as his guide? Maybe someone casted compulsion spells on him. He'd have to go visit a priest or something to check, Ranma just didn't have much experience with compulsion spells. They would always backfire when he tried to use them. "Do you know the way to Solaria?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then take me there. My motives are my own." 'Heh, that sounded mysterious! Now, all I need to do is figure out a motivation.' thought Ranma.  
  
"Motivation my ass. There must be a dozen people in town that would love to be your guide!"  
  
"Yes, but they never stole from me!" Ranma said coldly, 'damn I'm cool.  
  
'Asshole.' "Fine, but how are you supposing to get there?"  
  
"Get there? What's wrong with walking?"  
  
"Walking? Are you mad? Have you forgotten about all the bandits and stuff?"  
  
"Bandits? I didn't see any bandits on my way to town."  
  
Emily appraised this guy again. Funny, he didn't look like an idiot. A moron, yeah, but not an idiot. "Well, they are all around the place, and they're real mean and nasty. You just got lucky because they take Sunday's off."  
  
"They take Sunday's off? Why do th-" Emily stopped Ranma's thought in mid- sentence with a hand jester.  
  
"They just do."  
  
"Well, don't worry! I'll protect you!" Ranma said smiling. Emily looked at the man again. He was about 17, maybe 18 years old. Not that much older then her, by only 6 or 7 years. He was fit though. Nice muscle tone, too slender to be a warrior. Maybe he was some kind of monk or something?  
  
"Are you some kind of monk or something?"  
  
"A monk, no, I'm a martial artist."  
  
Emily took a moment to think about it, "What do you know about being married?"  
  
Ranma proceeded to facefault, "I said MARTIAL, not MARITAL!"  
  
What's that suppose to mean? "What's that suppose to mean," asked Emily.  
  
"Well, it's a form of unarmed combat that makes use of the body as a weapon."  
  
"You mean like using magic?"  
  
"Well, actually, I just started using magic, but when I say using your body, I mean the whole body. Something that's physical, I don't think I can really explain it completely with words. I can give you a little demonstration as soon as we leave town, if you want."  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
Ranma got this pleading look in his face, "but. but."  
  
"What is it now?" complained Emily.  
  
"We didn't eat breakfast yet!" It was Emily's turn to facefault.  
  
  
  
Mousse was miserable. Not only was Shampoo lost to him, and he acquired visuals of his grandmother and Ku lon that have been burned into his brain, but also Tiem Pon was in town. It's not as if there's anything wrong with the girl. Well, if you don't count that she's insanely jealous, a few bushels short of a peck, and a bit clingy as anything wrong. And worse of all, to everybody else, she just appeared to be a perky 15 year old. Damnit, it just wasn't fair, what did he do to deserve this? If he was Ryouga, at least he could have blamed Ranma for this. However, since he wasn't, he'd have to find a different answer.  
  
He needed to go talk with his grandmother about this, she'd know what to do. Mousse gently tapped on her door, "Grand mama, there is something that I" as he was opening the door, what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his natural life. What did he see but his grandmother passionately kissing Ku lon while massaging her withered naked breast.  
  
"AHHH! MY EYES MY EYES! WHY MUST I BE WEARING GLASSES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"  
  
Mousse proceeded in covering his eyes and thrashed around trying to make good his escape, only to crash out of the window, and into a barrel of water. "Quack." He said, but what he meant was 'thank god I'm outta there.'  
  
"DUCKIE!" Squealed that perky 15 year-old, whom he had grown to loathe. As she squeezed and cradled him in her arms, he couldn't help but think, 'Saotome, this has gotta be your fault. I don't know how yet, but I'm sure you did it somehow!'  
  
And thus Tiem Pon took Mousse in her arms and ran off into the sunset.  
  
Nabiki looked out of her window, towards the sunset. She ached and was sore all over. She had forgotten what kind of taskmaster her father could have been before her mother died.  
  
"Hurry! I think I saw him duck into that ally!" He heard one of the police officers yell. Damnit! It wasn't fair, he should have been living the easy life in retirement like any self respecting father would, off the sweat of his son. Just what the hell did he ever do to deserve this?  
  
Unfortunately, Genma honestly did not know the answer to that question.  
  
Ring ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello, Jocasta's House of the Rising Son, how may I help you?" Answered the voice at the end of the telefon line.  
  
"Hello? Mirelle?"  
  
"Emily, dear? Is that you? You've had everybody here so worried about you. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mirelle. Is my mother there?"  
  
There was a pause at the end of the line. "She's. with a client right now."  
  
"That's fine. Just tell her I'm coming home, and I'm bringing a friend. We should reach Solaria in about a day or two," replied Emily.  
  
"That's great! Your mother will be so happy you're coming! Everybody here will be so glad!" Said Mirelle on the other side of the telefon, you could almost hear her smile.  
  
"Listen, Mirelle, I gotta go now! We'll talk when I get there!"  
  
"Ok, Bye Emily, see you soon!"  
  
Emily hung up the telefon and took a breath. This was why she left, she just couldn't stand her mother's. clients.  
  
Then a thought hit Emily, and an evil evil smile grew out under her nose. If her mother was married, then she would stop doing what she was doing, wouldn't she? It would just serve Ranma right if he was the man to do it too!  
  
Emily walked out of the lounge that connected the restaurant to the bathrooms and walked back to the table where Ranma was just finishing eating and, at the moment, paying the bill. The raven-haired boy turned to look at her, "Ready to go?" he asked. Emily nodded mutely, wondering how she is going to handle the meeting between Ranma and her mom.  
  
"Ranma, when we get to Solaria I know a place were we can stay?"  
  
Ranma perked up his eyebrow. Well, this was a change of pace, someone's being helpful, and maybe it'll start a new trend or something? Ranma smiles, "thanks!"  
  
  
  
Micharu came home after a long day's work. Her new boss, Ms. Mieo can be hard sometimes. She opened the door to her and Haruka's run down apartment, only to see a sight that she wasn't sure if she should be happy to see, or scared out of her wits!  
  
Haruka, wearing nothing but an apron was cooking dinner!  
  
Micharu froze in fright as Haruka turned towards her and smiled, "You're home... I got a surprise for you!" she said as she walked towards her lover and wrapped her hands around her. Micharu instinctively wrapped her arms around Haruka's warm buns and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Cooking tonight I see?"  
  
"Yes, this is to celebrate our first week in our new apartment!" replied Haruka. Just then, both smelled something nasty. They turned around to find the dinner Haruka worked so hard to prepare ignite in flames. Micharu grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the flames out over the ruined culinary disaster. Micharu was quite relieved.  
  
"I worked so hard on it too!" Haruka looked as if she was going to cry. Of course Micharu should be there to comfort her lover in her time of need.  
  
"There there, everything will be alright!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Haruka as her head fell to the cradle of Micharu's neck.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Micharu asked Haruka if she could just stay there a moment while she got rid of whoever it was.  
  
Micharu opened the door up a crack to see her boss standing there with a bag full of take out food. "Setsuna, I mean... Ms. Meiu, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Micharu, there is something I need to discuss with you. It might take the whole night so I brought dinner." She said as she pushed her way through the door, to see a bare-assed Haruka running towards the bedroom. "Don't go too far," she yelled after the fleeting girl, "this involves you too!"  
  
  
  
"'You're kicks are like a baby's,' he said. So of course I just had to keep on dodging whatever he threw at me. It was all that I could do to keep him from cleaving my head with one of his punches, or, heaven forbid if he blew me up with his new technique! So," Ranma said as he cracked his knuckles, "I had to then implement my family's most horrifying technique imaginable!" Ranma had finished explaining to Emily what martial arts was, so was now briefly recounting one of his classic battles with Ryouga.  
  
"What is it?" asked a wide eyed Emily. She didn't really believe the stories he was saying. Really, how could anyone punch someone 300 times in less then 5 seconds? But she had to admit, he can really tell a story! "What is this horrifying family technique that you were forced to use on him?" Emily really did want to know. Maybe this guy was really a bard or something? That could explain why he wasn't afraid of the bandits! Bandits, just like real people, always did love a good story, probably even better then most!  
  
"I can't tell you. It's the Saotome Secret Technique! I could tell you," Ranma winked at Emily while flipping his finger in an eerily familiar position, "But then I would have to kill you."  
  
"Hey! You can't end a story like that! Why'd you go and tell a story that you have no intentions of finishing anyway? Are you some kind of tease or something? Tell me what happened next!"  
  
"Fine fine fine! I'll tell you. The Saotome Secret Technique. First, you face your opponent, look him straight in the eyes, concentrate all of your energy, and then you turn around and make a fast break!"  
  
"You mean you ran away?" Emily deadpanned. "What kind of technique is that?"  
  
"Hey," said Ranma, "it's harder then it looks! You see, the secret technique of the Saotome clan is founded upon the tenets of 'motion', 'contemplation', and 'opposition.'"  
  
"So, you ran away until you could think of someway to attack."  
  
"Well, yeah. basically. It worked though.  
  
"So, how did you defeat him?"  
  
Ranma was about to explain, but then it started to rain.  
  
Emily stood there, wide eyed. "Forget it. This looks more interesting.  
  
"So, you're saying that in a past life, we were princesses of Uranus and Neptune, and our job was to protect the solar system from invading forces, is that right?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct, Haruka Ten'ou."  
  
"That's the biggest load of bull-"  
  
"AKANE!"  
  
Haruka just looked at Michiru.  
  
"Akane, it sounds. ridiculous , but. but."  
  
Haruka just looked at her lover, "It just feels too. familiar?"  
  
Michiru just nodded her head silently, and bit into her egg-roll.  
  
"So you're saying that cold water changes you into a girl, and hot water changes you back?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it's no big deal or anything. I mean, I'm use to it by now, but it can be kinda annoying at times." Ranma-chan noticed that Emily wasn't walking besides him at the moment. She turned around to see a wide-eyed Emily deep in thought. "Emily, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes. no. ummm.. It's just. when we get into town, can you. do you mind not changing back. I mean if we see my mother she might get the wrong idea." This is defiantly something that would make her freak.  
  
"You're mother lives in Solaria?"  
  
'Shit,' thought Emily, 'I wasn't going to tell him about my mother. Tell her? Whatever.'  
  
Ranma thought about it. If things happened as they usually did, he might end up getting engaged to her. "S-sure. great idea. No problem!"  
  
"No! it's nothing like that. It would just makes things, a lot easier!"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," mumbled Ranma-chan.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here," said the requisite bandit leader, with his hoard of bandits. "Two little girls all lost and alone wandering through the woods? Let me guess, are you on your way to grandma's house? I wonder what treats you have for us!" On cue, the rest of the bad guys started laughing at his little joke.  
  
Ranma-chan almost sounded disappointed, "But there's only 12 of you. This will barely be a workout."  
  
"You seem pretty arrogant, for a little girl with no one to protect her from the harsh realities of life."  
  
"When it comes to fighting, I'm the best!"  
  
"My, aren't you modest!"  
  
"Heh, Modesty is over rated!"  
  
"Oh, how do you suppose that is?  
  
"Don't you see modesty is the ultimate form of arrogance? After all, who has more reason to be modest then the person who doesn't need to be? The only reason a person would be modest is if he had nothing to prove to anyone else!"  
  
"Then why aren't you modest?"  
  
"'Cause I'm good enough that I don't need to be modest," responded Ranma cheerfully!  
  
"Enough of this, you little bitch! I'll show you why the Green Grocers are the meanest, toughest band of ragtag ruffians on this side of Solaria!"  
  
"The Green Grocers?" inquired Ranma.  
  
"Hey! Off my back, all the other good names were taken! ATTACK!"  
  
Ranma was almost homesick. The way these guys were attacking almost reminded him of the old morning fights Akane had when he first moved into the Tendo Dojo. After all, these guys seemed to be almost as skilled as high schooler. He almost felt sorry for their chosen profession, especially if these were the best bandits out there. Ranma quickly squashed that thought as she ducked a diagonal swipe that was aimed at her cranium and side-kicked one of the bandits in the stomach.  
  
The bandit grasp his stomach with both his hands and started to puke. Again, it reminded him of Akane. 'I wonder what Akane is up to right now. I hope nobody decided to kidnap her while I was out of town, or I'd be really pissed.' "FLAME ARROW" shouted Ranma as she let out, well, an arrow of flame at whatever bad guy that happened to be standing in it's path. She walked over to their burning unconscious bodies and poked them with a stick. "Well that was boring."  
  
"BORING? We were just attacked by the Green Grocers for crying out loud! Shit, this is bad this is bad this is bad! What if they come after us again?"  
  
Ranma-chan just shrugged. The fact that the dozen bandits were lying behind her fried extra crispy just infuriated Emily all the more. She said as they started walking away from the smell, er, bodies, "sure, you beat up a dozen of them, but the Green Grocers didn't get their bloodcurdling reputation for planting vegetables! They got it by plundering and murdering all those that opposed them! There's like over five thousand of them out there! They got their hands in every city in Ralteague!"  
  
"Point being?"  
  
"The point being is that there's no place in this entire kingdom that's going to be safe for us. Us as in you and me, it's not just you they're going to be after; they're going to be after me now too!" Emily nearly screamed at Ranma-chan.  
  
"So, what do you suppose we do?"  
  
"We keep on going to Solaria, I know people that can get us out of the kingdom. When we leave Solaria, it'll probably be better for you to change back to whatever."  
  
Ranma just eyed her, "you done this before, haven't you?"  
  
Emily suddenly froze up, "Ha! I knew it!"  
  
Emily just huffed and lead on; back home, to Solaria.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Inner Senshi were having a slumber party.  
  
The rest of the Senshi were with Usagi as she was trying to cope with Mamoru being mean to her.  
  
"I just don't understand, if we're suppose to be together, why does he keep hurting my feelings?" Sobbed Usagi.  
  
"Forget him, Usagi," said Mokato, as she was leaning against a pillow lieing down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, if he can't appreciate you, then he doesn't deserve you!" added in Rei.  
  
"But, why is he doing this? It must be some sort of Dark Kingdom conspiracy trying to keep us apart.."  
  
Rei sighed, "You know, the Dark Kingdom isn't involved with every bad thing that happens to you."  
  
"But, but" as if on cue, Ami turns on the karaoke machine, "Does he love me I wanna know How can I tell if he loves me so?"  
  
Mokato, Rei and Ami start dancing behind Mina and sings, (Is it in his eyes?) and Mina replies, in song, "Oh no, You'll be deceived" MRA:(Is it in his eyes?) Mina, "Oh no, He'll make believe" While Mina keeps singing, MRA sing: Shoop shoop shoop  
  
If you want to know If he loves you so It's in his kiss"  
  
MRA (Or is it in his face?) Mina, "Oh no It's just his charm" MRA(In his warm embrace?) Oh no That's just his arms (MRA, singing Shoop shoop in the background)  
  
Mina, "If you wanna know If he loves you so It's in his kiss" MRA: That's where it is!  
  
Mina, "OH YEAH! Kiss him and squeeze him tight And find out what you want to know If it's love if it really is It's there in his kiss  
  
MRA (About the way he acts?) Mina, "Oh no That's not the way And you're not listening (MRA, shooping in the background again) To all that I say If you want to know If he loves you so It's in his kiss"  
  
Usagi, cheered up after watching her friends sing and dance and make general fools of themselves giggled, "Mina, how do you know this is true?"  
  
Mina just blinked, and took an arrogant post, "Well, I am the Senshi of Love, am I not?"  
  
As one little girl gets cheered up, another little girl returns home, under the cover of night. She knocks on a door, the sign on the wall says, "Jocasta's House of the Rising Son"  
  
Emily knocks on the door.  
  
"Go away! We're closed! You can't come in!"  
  
"Mirelle? Is that you? Let me in!"  
  
"Emily? Emily is that you? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!"  
  
"I made good time! Now open up!"  
  
Mirelle opens up the door and gives Emily a big hug, "Oh, sweetie! Where have you been? We've missed you so much!" She then notices that Emily isn't alone, "And you are?"  
  
"Cold and hungry," replies Ranma-chan, dryly.  
  
"Oh, oh, please please excuse me! Come in, come in! Can I get you anything? Some tea perhaps? Has it rained? How did you get so wet?"  
  
"Lucky I guess."  
  
"Mirelle, is mom home, or. is she with a client?"  
  
"Yeah, where's Emily's mom anyway?" Mirelle suddenly got this sad look in her eye. She couldn't bare to look at Emily, so she turned to Ranma. A sad sad violin begins to play in the background.  
  
"Miss Otis regrets she is unable to lunch today, Madam  
  
Miss Otis regrets she is unable to lunch today. She is sorry to be delayed, but last evening down in lovers lane she strayed, madam.  
  
Miss Otis regrets she is unable to lunch today.  
  
When she woke up and found that her dream of love was gone, Madam. She ran to the man that led her so far astray.  
  
And from under her velvet gown, she drew her knife and slashed her lover down. Ohhhhhhh, madam. Miss Otis regrets that she is unable to lunch today."  
  
Mirelle turned away from both of them, and leaned against a window, looking out of it.  
  
"When the mob came and got her and dragged her from the jail, Madam... They strung her up on the old willow across the way.  
  
And the moment before she died, She lifted up her lovely up her lovely head and cried. Oh Madam, Miss Otis regrets she is unable to lunch today"  
  
Ranma and Emily looked out of the window, and in light of the moon, she saw a beautiful young lady, swinging from a branch of the willow tree.  
  
Emily bursted into tears, and hung onto Ranma, as if she were the only thing that could keep reality at bay.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes: After the first version of this draft was released. I was pretty much told that the song sequence featuring the sailor senshi should just not be. but after much consideration.. I decided to ignore that advice. but there has been editing done. and it promptly sat in my hard drive for the next 3 months.  
  
I've been terribly busy.  
  
I think I updated the first two chapters too. I might go back to them later though. I'm not terribly happy with them. for some reason. as I write down these words I hear myself speak them with an English accent.  
  
I do hope that this does not become a fad as such, for it would be entirely inconvenient for me. Well, not so much as inconvenient as annoying.. .but you get the picture.  
  
I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not. but a lot of the words in this story are spelled incorrectly on purpose. don't quite remember what I was thinking, but I'm sure I had a good reason for it. 


End file.
